Caught part two Redemption
by lil-missa
Summary: The now 19 year old Sasuke was caught infiltrating the village by a very persistent female ninja who was not dressed for the occasion. How this encounter helps him bring justice to the real people responsible for his clan's slaughter *lemon* *SPOILERS*
1. Chapter 1 lemon

"Sasuke"

"Sasuke"

A familiar voice caught his attention. He stopped walking but didn't face her. It was the middle of the night. He had made sure that no one would see him. This section of the village was under his Jutsu. He took great care in making sure of it. Why wasn't she?

Though, his situation did seem familiar to him.

Taking a quick glance to his right he smiled.

The bench.

History does repeat itself after all.

It was on a similar night to this one after all.

"Why the hell are you here?"

His eyebrows rose slightly. That was different. The kind of anger in her voice was something he couldn't ever remember hearing from her. She had been angry many times but it was usually at Naruto. The kind of anger a sister has towards a brother.

This anger was that of one person betrayed by another.

Not that he didn't deserve it.

"Sakura, I'm impressed." that was all he was willing to give her, at least at that moment. An acknowledgement. It may not have been the kind he knew she wanted, but it was one nonetheless. He could have ignored her. He could have knocked her out and left her on the bench again. But he chose a more civil respectable way.

Acknowledge her existence and her strength. She was indeed stronger if she could escape his Jutsu like that.

He started to walk again.

A whooshing noise directed toward his head caught him off guard, but not enough to prevent him from moving.

Turned his head to the side he watched her fist fly by his nose, then turn abruptly into his face as a back knuckle. Luckily for him he was able to move in the last minute. Her knuckles barely grazed his nose.

Taking a leap back he was now facing her.

Her.

HER!

Dear God!

He didn't show any outward sign of his current surprise, which was a miracle due to the amount of it.

She was just about eye level to him in an identical crouch, though she wasn't dressed to be fighting off missing nin.

The first thing he noticed, to his own pleasure and shame, was the complete lack of a bra and the fact that those undeveloped breast he remembered (yes he had looked, he is a male) four years ago, were now full and pushing their hard nipples against her thin night shirt.

Her nightshirt.

He sneered. Vile temptress!

She sneered right back.

Didn't expect that.

His pants started to feel a little more restricting than they were a few minutes go.

Her nightshirt, which was indeed thin, and white, had a low-neck line, which showed a little more than needed when she was bent over in a crouch like that. As a matter of fact the only part he wasn't able to see were her nipple, but due to their current hardened state they were leaving VERY little to the imagination.

"Leave." He growled out.

Her eyes narrowed. "This is MY village Uchiha!"

Uchiha? When did she her behavior toward him become so cold?

"What are you doing here Uchiha? I know Orochimaru is dead, so what business do you have here?"

Sharp one.

He didn't see her move before she was pushing him backwards. Her hand on his throat pushing until he hit the tree just behind the bench. He could have moved in time, but this was indeed interesting. She had grown stronger than he ever imagined she could. She was fast, almost as fast as him, and due to the potholes here her feet were pushing off the ground, she was physically strong as well. Not to mention a master at controlling her Chakra.

He glared into her eyes as her hold on his neck tightened. He didn't make any move to stop her. He could kill her within seconds if he really wanted.

"What business do you have here Uchiha?" She asked that annoying question again.

He couldn't tell her why he was there.

"Uchiha" She growled. Leaning into him to get the leverage to tightening her hold on his neck and lift him slightly off the ground.

He let her. He knew he shouldn't have but he let her. He told himself to think logically and in a way he was. Her growling was causing his pants to feel even more restricting that it did last time he thought about it, and with her breast against this chest…

…he liked it. Even though it pained him to admit to it, he liked it and did nothing to prevent it.

That was logical wasn't it? He liked it, there were no witnesses, so why not? He was a man that was seriously neglecting his 'needs'.

A growl started in his chest. This was not the time for this!

He had meant to throw her away from him. He had meant to grab her arm and throw her to the ground. Harsh, he knew, but he was feeling a bit frustrated, and no girl was going to get the better of…well…'him'.

The thought was all-nice and dandy, until she didn't move as much as he thought she would, and that her grip on his neck may have slipped, but her physical strength out did his by far. Chakra induced strength! BAH!

He shouldn't have been surprised. He had heard about it, but didn't think it would have made this much of a difference.

So now he was behind the tree, in complete darkness, where she should have be, on his back, with her hold him down.

"Why are you here Uchiha?"

Didn't she get that he wasn't going to answer her?

Within a second he had her. He did. He had enough playing.

This time he had her pressed up against the tree. One hand on her wrist and the other on her neck; though not tightly.

Why was he giving her that leeway, he didn't know!

"Do you want me to leave you on the bench Sakura" he purred. Yeah so that wasn't necessary.

She glared at him. A fierce one at that. It was harsh. Unforgiving.

It was appealing to the man in him.

He felt her move her chakra to her legs, no doubt preparing to kick or knee him off of her.

Moving closer to her, he pushed his leg between hers. There was no way she would be able to kick him now.

His eye widened.

Sasuke Uchiha was caught off guard. The last remaining and one of the strongest Uchiha's was unable to think. His mind had gone blank.

He was close enough now, that even in the darkness, we was able to see a tint of a blush.

She was warm. No not warm, hot, between her legs. Even through his pants he could feel the warmth, and the moisture.

He wanted to smirk. She wanted him still. She did a good job of hiding it until now, he would give that to her. She ignored her emotions to fight him as a Ninja should.

He'd give her the credit.

But before he could her legs moved and not just anywhere.

His heart started to race. His blood heated.

She was wrapping them around his waist.

He knew he only had a second from the time her legs started moving until they were around his waist to stop her, but he couldn't think straight enough to come up with a counter to this move.

He didn't know if he wanted to.

In order for her to wrap her legs around his waist she had to spread her legs enough for him and shift her hips upwards.

Yeah, well his penis was there. Already saluting her effort and chosen sleepwear. Her brushing up against it, with that inferno heat, was almost enough to make him snap.

Her legs were around him. She started to squeeze.

He couldn't take this.

She squeezed harder.

Dear god.

And harder.

His blood turned to liquid flame.

And even hard.

SHIT!

He was so caught in the feeling he didn't realize what she was doing.

She was using a basic grappling move. Wrap your legs around your opponent and squeeze as hard as you can. Damage will be done, not to mention how painful it will be for their attacker.

Her legs were just above his hips.

With her strength and the pain she was causing him, there was little he could do.

Actually there was plenty he could do.

For instance he could press up against her, pushing his erection against her warmth.

Not the best thing to do to get out of the situation, but the most appealing to him at the moment. So he did it.

She stiffened. Her eyes widened. Barely visible to him through the dark. Her movements stopped. She tried to prevent the shudder, and for the most part she did, but he noticed it.

The pressure. The heat. Her shudder.

He couldn't hold back anymore.

With all of his resistance that he had left, which was little to none, he started to move away. It was his last attempt to take control of the situation.

His erection rubbed against her as he was pulling away causing a bolt of pleasure to run through him.

He was able to suppress the moan, but she wasn't.

It was by far the sexiest noise he had ever had the pleasure of hearing.

He saw it.

Her fist aimed for his face.

He could list a few reasons why she would be trying to punch him.

He grabbed her wrist.

Pushing it back he held it above her head, against the tree. His other hand, which was still holding her other writs, brought the two together.

His knuckles brushed against a lower branch.

Her hair was long, much longer than he remembered. He pressed his nose to her hair-covered neck. Taking a breath he felt a rumble deep in his chest.

"Sasuke" Sakura whispered. Her passion filled voice laced with confusion.

The smell of her hair made him shudder slightly, causing him to push himself further against her. Holding both her wrists with his hand, he moved the free hand down her arm, brushing against her skin softly.

She shuddered.

Moving his hand over her shoulder and to her neck he pulled his face back just enough to move the hair.

He ran his fingers down her pulse and over her color bone.

She arched slightly.

Without thinking he moved his hand down her body, grabbing underneath her upper thigh. Using the hold he had on her, he held her in place, rubbing himself against her.

His member, hidden within his pants, rubbed along the heat of hers. Her backside pushed completely against the tree.

She arched even more, emitting a sharp gasp.

"Sus-susuke? What-"

"Shut up"

Her legs, still wrapped around him, loosing slightly, but held strong enough to keep her up, but now, with Sasuke pushing up against her, there was no way she was going to fall.

He wouldn't allow that.

Pressing a light kiss to her pulse he was rewarded with another moan like noise, different, but better. He did it again. She made the same noise. Rubbing up against her he kiss her pulse once more.

Her body started shaking. Her muscles clenched. Her legs tightened.

Her breasts here pressing hard against his chest. He could feel her nipples through their clothing.

Pulling back, letting go of her wrists for a second, he pulled his arms out of his Gi, letting it fall. With the purple rope wrapped around his hips the gi hung loosely around his legs.

He prepared himself to have to grab her wrists once again but was pleasantly surprised when her arms wrapped themselves around his bare neck. He pressed up against her. The feeling of her skin on his, even if it was just her arms, send shivers down his spine. The heat between them was almost unbearably, yet he wanted more.

He continued to rub up against her, at an agonizing slow pace. His left hand fastened on her right thigh, keeping her in the desired position. His left hand slid up her pant leg until he came into contact with the hem of her shirt. He wasted no time slipping his hand under, brushing the skin along her toned stomach.

He kissed her pulse, but this time adding his tongue.

She moaned, louder this time. Her breath becoming ragged. Her head, slightly back, mouth next to his ear; every noise ringing loud and clear to her. Her arms grasping at his back, leaving small scratches.

He couldn't get enough of her. Her taste, her smell, the noises she made, and the way her skin felt on his. The heat that was coursing through his body. The heat that radiating off of hers.

His attack on her neck quickly turned heated. He kiss, licked, nibbled. Anything and everything he could to bring out whatever noises she could make.

"Sasuke" She moaned.

Dear god!

Before either of them really realized it her shirt was in pieces on the ground.

Everything stopped for a moment. Their eyes met. There faces both flushed. Eyes heavy with lust. Mouth hanging open slightly. Breath erratic.

Their faces were so close. Their breath brushed against each other's skin.

He was the one to lean in. His lips met hurts.

It was slow at first, but immediately turned heated. He started to rub up against her again, this time harder and faster. His right hand moved from her tone stomach to massage her left breast.

She gasped into his mouth. He took that as an opportunity to nibble on her lip.

Releasing her breast, to much the disappointment of Sakura who whined in protest, both of his hands made their way to her lower back, where they slipped under her pants.

His eye opened wide.

She wasn't wearing any underwear.

Groaning, he grabbed the material and pulled. Ripping noises were hear and with a little maneuvering, which brought more pleasure than anything, her pants here now somewhere in pieces around them.

He captured her lips.

His hands went right for the knot of the rope wrapped around him. Within seconds it was gone. He undid the ties for his pants. They fell down around his knees.

He buried his face in her neck. Panting. Sending shivers down her spine with his hot breath.

Reaching around her leg he grabbed his hard member through the hole in his boxers. Positioning it at her entrance he rested his other hand on the tree by her head. With the help of his fingers, he moved her folds allowing him to penetrate as desired.

Which he did!

Kinda.

The first time he pushed it went in about an inch or so.

But god did it feel good.

Pulling back he pushed again. It went in further.

She clung to him, arching and panting.

He needed more.

Pulling back, he pushed again, a little harder this time.

"Oh my-" Sakura couldn't finish her sentence when he completely filled her. Honestly he had been expecting her to cry out in pain, not in pleasure.

He began to move. Thrusting up into. Slower at first, but with every thrust he starting to pick up the pace.

Her legs tightened. Her nails left bloody trails across his back. He attacked her neck.

They both moaned, both shook with pleasure.

"Harder!" Sakura pleaded.

Grabbing her hips he tilted them so gain better access. Keeping one hand there he reached up and grabbed the lower branch of the tree. Using it as leverage he thrust into her harder.

He captured her lips again.

Her warm breasts bouncing against his chest.

He could feel her body shake, her muscle tighten. She broke the kiss and gasped.

He watched her face as she came.

It was too much.

With something between a moan and a grunt he thrust into her faster.

Wrapping his arm under her arm and around her back, gripping the back of her shoulder, he held her to him. His face buried in her neck. They staid like that trying to get their breathing under control.

His legs felt like jello. His energy seemed to have left him.

He needed to sit down for a minute.

"Sasuke?" Sakura whispered.

His eyes widened. The full extent of what he had just done struck him.

Almost panicking, because Sasuke didn't officially panic, or so he claimed, he pulled back and looked into her eyes.

Her eyes shone with confusion.

Ok he was panicking.

He did the only thing he could think to do.

He 'rendered' her unconscious, but this time instead of leaving her naked on a bench, he cradled her body to him, managed to pull up his pants, grabbed his clothes, and leapt for her apartment; where he laid her comfortably in bed, dressed and leapt from the window. Disappearing into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

This wasn't right

SPOILERS!!

&())(&()+)(&()

This wasn't right.

Stopping in a high tree branch, panting from the hours of leaping from thing to thing at a pace that would suggest the devil was on his heals.

For him, it was close to it.

Sasuke knew that he was indeed too far out for any members of the village, including the AMBU, to catch up with him in the next few hours. Now would be a good time to rest, and reflect on what happened.

Leaning up against the tree he let his mind wander.

His pants started to restrict once again.

Reflecting was a horrible idea.

…

He should be thinking about where exactly he was going.

He had a team waiting for him, but they knew there was a good chance he wasn't going to return. In that case they would either go their own separate ways or fallow him back to the leaf.

He hoped for leaf that they would stay far away.

The villagers didn't deserve the fate the corrupt system dealt his family.

It had been years and Itachi, as well as Orochimaru, were dead. He had only two goals left. To revive his clan, but he wasn't sure he was ready for that, and kill the three remaining people responsible for his family's murder.

He was still so young and had years of training left to do. He wasn't strong enough yet. What happened if he were to have a family again and they were targeted? He wasn't strong enough to protect them from the enemy; or at least he didn't feel like he was.

He should have never been there, but curiosity got the better of him.

Sasuke sighed. It was unavoidable. He'd have to think it over at some point.

His original goal was to put everybody that could see him under his mind control and infiltrate the home of the carpenter that was in charge of the supposed 'Uchiha Compound Refurbishing'.

In all honestly he was upset when he heard the rumors. Since he had been labeled a missing nin the compound was put up for sale, but he knew that no one was stupid enough to buy it. An entire clan was murdered there. The place was cursed! Not to mention the fear of him returning, crazed, and out for blood for those who bought his home.

Who would buy it?

He never did find the name of the current 'owner', but he did find the plans. Besides the paints and little things here and there, it was the same. Even his clans symbol was a huge part of the reconstruction. The gardens were going to be made in the shape of the fan.

His anger started to rise once again.

Who the hell had the nerve to buy HIS family's home and refurbish it as if they were an Uchiha.

They were making a mockery of his family's name!

He had every intention of coming back. He wanted his children to be raised in the home he lived in, where he spent his young life.

If the village will let him come back.

Glaring at whatever was available to glare at; the trees surrounding him, he clenched his fists. He didn't give a shit whether or not they 'let' him back in. As far as he was concerned 'they' were his enemies. He'd expose their lies then kill them!

Seemed befitting!

He needed a plan! One was forming, but first he needed to speak with his 'team'.

Preparing to leap from the tree he paused. A familiar chakra was coming directly for him at a speed that could only mean one thing.

Kakashi was angry and coming to break his legs.

It didn't take long for his old master to reach him.

"Uchiha" Kakashi growled out, balancing on a large branch on a tree across from Sasuke.

"Kakashi" Sasuke bowed his head slightly. Looking up at the man standing across from him he glared at the head protector. Not only was it up, exposing the Sharingan, but it held the symbol of lies.

"What were you doing in The Leaf Sasuke?" short yet full of demand.

Sasuke wanted to laugh. He was being treated as an enemy by a man who was ignorant to it all, just like he use to be. They are the same in such a respect.

No mater how hard he tried, he couldn't hate his team or anybody else from the village for that matter. They didn't know. It wasn't their fault. He hated the elders. He hated the third hokage, but thanks to that Orochimaru, the third was dead. He doubted the knew Hokage had any idea of the evil deeds of the past ones.

Sasuke sighed. Kakashi was waiting for a reply. He didn't see any point in lying to the man who was once his master. It was troublesome.

Why explain it at all? He didn't know. Just something told him that it would be better for him in the long run.

"I was just researching the happenings of my estate, Kakashi. Nothing for you to be concerned about"

He could feel Kakashi's body relax slightly. "Anything dealing with the leaf concerns me"

Sasuke sighed. He was so ignorant; "It concerns you when your services are needed. No one was injured or attacked. I have no ill will toward any one of the village, and will not harm them." Ok so that was a small lie.

There was a silence. Each man looked into the eye of the other, as if having a conversation.

"Would you kill me?" Sasuke broke the silence.

Kakashi's eyes widened slightly. Could he really do it?

"Would you have killed the man that gave you that eye?"

Kakashi was taken back. How did he know about that?

"You expect me, the last Uchiha, not to know about the history of my own clan?" It was not a known story. Few people knew, but no one talked about it. Everybody wondered how he had gotten that eye, but they lacked the courage to ask.

The truth was something that shocked even Sasuke when found out. Kakashi, the perverted copycat, was once a worrier that followed the rules to a T. He even chose the missions over his comrades. His father was known as the 'White Fang'. A man that was on the same level as the Uchiha's in terms of strength. On a mission, he purposely failed it in order to save the lives of his comrades. Failing that mission caused a number of problems for the village. In the end everybody, including his comrades, blamed him for it. He had been disgraced.

He killed himself.

Kakashi learned from it and kept to the rules.

His two teammates, Obito Uchiha and Rin, were looked down upon by himself. Obito was slow and lacked skills needed to be a ninja(including the Shariken), but because he was an Uchiha, he was still considered valuable to the village. Rin was a medic nin, a very good one, that Obito had immense feelings for, but lacked the ability to assists during battles.

On the day Kakashi was promoted and made the leader of their team, their master and Rin had given him gifts, but Uchiha refused (or forgot). They hated each other, mainly because Kakashi was incredibly cruel when it came to explaining to the Uchiha how useless he was.

During their first mission with Kakashi as leader, Rin was taken, leaving them with a choice to go for her (then complete the mission, if it were possible after that), or leave her.

Kakashi, being the team leader, order Obito to forget about her and move on. Obito refused. She was their teammate. She healed them and was there when they needed her. That was when he said the one thing that changed Kakashi. The one thing he needed to hear.

"The 'White Fang' was a hero…those who don't complete their missions are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are lower than scum"

After that they went their separate ways.

After only a few minutes for to Kakashi turned back and helped rescue Rin. His left eye was injured, and rendered useless, while jumping in front of an attack that was meant for Obito. During the rescue a large amount of rocks fell, crushing Obitos right side. His final words were requesting Rin to take out his one good eye and give it to Kakashi as a gift for his promotion and for learning the most important thing a Ninja can learn.

The value of teamwork and the value of the lives of your comrades.

The copycat never forgave himself. He always saw Obito as being useless but in reality he was the complete opposite. He had been Kakashi's best friend and worse enemy. He taught him the greatest lesson of his life, and looked towards him when he needed anymore advice.

Now they are together. They fought as one.

Sasuke studied Kakashi. At first glance you would think he was emotionless and ready to attack, but he knew kakashi, and was able to see the pain lacing his eyes.

"I don't understand what you are getting at Uchiha" Kakashi eyed him.

"Then listen. I will only say this once. Then if you feel the need to attack me afterwards feel free too"

&(&(

This was embarrassing.

It was already bad enough that she had to explain to the now angry Hokage in detail what happened last night, but she was sitting in one of those backless gowns they give you at the hospital, waiting for the group of nurses to examine her.

It wasn't everyday the strongest female ninja had an affair with an s-rank missing ninja. Especially if it was the one s-rank missing ninja that every female in the leaf village was sexually attracted too.

If she wasn't so confused about situation she would make sure to through it in a few of the stupid fan girl's faces.

Being a female ninja it was important to know the days you were to menstruate and the days you were in heat. The normal female body was only able to conceive four days out of the month and they were usually about seven days after the last day of your period. She was different. After many months of tracking it she knew, just by how her body was acting, when she was in heat, and luckily she wasn't.

The normal procedure in tracking is taking your temperature. When it rises you are in heat.

Though, she wasn't thinking about it last night.

She was not pregnant, and Tsunade knew it too, but the thought of her having sex with a man that could have an unknown amount of disease was unsettling. He could have been doing god knows what over the last few years.

"Sakura" Tsunade stood over her. "I need to make sure one last time-"

"I was not forced Tsunade." Sakura sighed. She wasn't forced. Really! She was enjoying herself, even though she did try to fight it. She was very respecting Medical ninja. She was one of the strongest women, at the same level with the Hokage, and when a handsome old love shows up she melted.

Damn her hormones!

This didn't look good for her though. Did they see this as a betrayal?

Even though Tsunade looked relieve, there was still a strain in her voice. "Are you sore?"

"No Tsunade. This was not my first time"

Ok so she didn't need to admit to that in front of her teacher and five fan girls. Now the rumor of her being a whore was going to spread itself around the village by lunch.

Who did she sleep with you ask?

She wasn't going to tell.

"Sakura-chan! Are you ok?" A familiar loud obnoxious blond haired teen ran through the door.

"I'm ok Naruto" she smiled at the boy who left an angry Tsunade glaring at him from across the room.

"NARUTO, OUT!" Tsunade screamed. The walls shook, a picture of the human body fell from the wall.

"Its ok Tsunade, I don't mind if he stays, just as long as he stays at an angle where he doesn't see anything" He was her best friend. It didn't feel right to keep him out of the loop, especially when it came to something like this.

"Yeah granny!" The blond turned toward her, his eye questioning. "What happened?"

"I fought Sasuke last night"

His eye widened. His teeth clenched. "What?! I'll beat him for this? Did he hurt you?"

Tsunade snorted from behind the blond "Not exactly"

She blushed.

He studied her face.

An evil grin spread across his.

Oh shit.

"You pervert!" he pointed at her with a huge smile on his face.

"Naruto, it not what-"

"yes it is! You wouldn't blush if it weren't something juicy! Tell me was it good?"

The fan girls giggled.

"Naruto!" She hissed.

"Oh come on!" Naruto whined.

"Sakura! Would you like me to get rid of this loud mouthed idiot?" Tsunade glared at naruto.

This was getting out of hand, and they had an audience in the form of a five giggling gossip queens. This was not looking good for her reputation.

"What did you call me?"

"Naruto, shut up! No Tsunade he's fine"

"Its up to you Sakura" The hokage shook her head. "You've had sex before?"

She nodded.

Naruto's eyes went huge

Ok, so what if she did! They were drunk and she was heading into a mission where she had to seduce somebody, possibly loosing her virginity to some creep. She told him, requested him to share her bed, gave him the truth about her lack of romantic feelings, and bought a great deal of sake. She was the only one able to pull this mission off, and she wasn't going to risk loose her virginity to some ass. Besides, from what she can tell from other people experiences you regret loosing you virginity to the person you choose. There is a break up or a falling out. It's understandable. She on the other hand wanted to do it with somebody she respected and knew she would be friend with forever. They were a few guys she knew were going to be her friends forever so all she had to do was choose.

She had no regrets.

"I need to examiner her. Naruto, if you intend on staying then sit over in the corner and be quiet." Tsunade ordered. The chair in the corner was out of the view of her unmentionable.

As she laid their, allowing Tsunade to poke and prod at her most personal area's the events from the night before flooded her mind. She knew that what happened was a fluke. A once in a lifetime thing. There was no way that Sasuke managed to stay a virgin this whole time so there was no special meaning for him.

Just another girl.

Surprisingly, that thought was comforting.

She knew where she stood with him...besides, he was attracted to her in some way. Even if it was just sexual. It was something.

She was happy for that small 'something'.


	3. Chapter 3

There was no noise as the two ninja's, once teacher and student, sat side by side

There was no noise as the two ninja's, once teacher and student, sat side by side.

Kakashi, after listening to Sasuke's story, was speechless. He had no smart comments, or intelligent advice. He had never thought the leaders of their village was this cold hearted.

His eyes were set dead ahead, a mixture of focus and sadness filled them. "Are you sure that your information is correct?" he whispered.

Sasuke turned his head toward his old master and starred at him with his emotionless eyes. "I wouldn't be here if I had any doubts"

Kakashi turned his head slowly, locking eyes with the last remaining Uchiha. They seamed to search each others eyes. Kakashi looking for truth and while Sasuke searching for understanding.

They were both satisfied with their findings.

"Do you understand what it would mean for the village if you were to bring this betrayal into light?"

"I never thought about it. I don't imagine it would do much for the villagers." Sasuke replied, his voice, void of emotions.

The older ninja sighed. "It could go either two ways. They could be understanding and demand the elders be brought to justice" he paused before continuing. "But the likely course would be chaos. They would loose all faith in their government. After that a number of things could happen."

"I don't care. I will kill them" Anger started to leek past his shield.

"I know and I understand that we, even as a village, will be unable to stop you" defeat was something that was rarely in his voice.

Both were silent. Every possible course of action from this point on played through their heads.

"Sasuke" Kakashi spoke unexpectedly. "I know that you will not agree with me, but I need to speak with Tsunade about this. She holds a deep loathing for the elders, and will take this as a way to kick them from their respected positions."

"The hokage will not do something that would cause trouble for village" Sasuke stated as if it were a fact.

"You have not been around. The elders would have caused a deal of trouble if it weren't for Tsunade's blatant disregard for the 'rules'." A small chuckle left his lips. "She has, on many occasions, told the elders that they're coffins were calling them."

Sasuke smirked.

"It took awhile for people to understand that she was referring to them being similar to vampires, not that she wished them dead. Although, I have no doubt she's waiting for them to die of old age." They both chuckled at that. "Let me talk to her while you meet up with your team. As long as we try to handle this the correct way, less people will suffer"

Sasuke nodded.

"Meat me one mile from the gate in seven days. I will have everything prepared for your return. Make sure that your three companions are aware of the rules. If they do not want to pledge their allegiance to Tsunade and the village than they are not welcome."

Sasuke nodded. "Is the medical staff equipped to deal with a mentally unstable murder?"

Kakashi glanced at the Uchiha with confusion in his one good eye.

"One of the men on my team was an early test subject of Orochimaru. He is a gentle soul that does not wish to harm others, but the smallest thing will set him off. He has no control over his killing urges. When he goes into this…berserker mode his body changes and his conscious is temporarily locked away in the recessed of his mind. I am the only one that can keep him at bay"

Kakashi pause before speaking, choosing his words carefully, then spoke them with lack of concern "There are two. Tsunade and Sakura have an inhuman amount of strength are the most knowledgeable medic ninja's known." He side glanced Sasuke at the mention of his teammate. The hope that hearing Sakura's name would spark something, and it did. The slightest light flickered in his eyes before disappearing again. He smirked behind his mask, not caring it Sasuke noticed.

Sasuke, on the other hands, was thinking about the 'mistake'/'encounter' he had with Sakura the night before. Not only did she smell delectable, but she was indeed much stronger than he thought she would be by now, but still. If she could…'loose'…to him so easily there was no way she could handle Juugo. "I do not think Sakura can handle Juugo. His power come from the sacred seal Orochimaru gave him. He is unable to control his strength"

Kakashi started laughing. It wasn't a loud full belly laugh or a soft chuckle. It was the kind of easy going laugh one shared with their closest of friends. Kakashi relaxed, a small smiled hidden behind his mask.

"What" Sasuke demanded.

That made the copy-cat ninja laugh louder. "You know Sasuke, have more faith in your teammates."

"They are no longer my teammates" His response was automatic, as if he has been practicing it over and over by himself; forcing himself to believe it.

The amused ninja sighed. "You know Sasuke, for being a genius you really are an idiot" that earned him a glare. "It should be obvious by now that the only reason why your brother told you the things that he did was to protect you. He didn't want you to trust anybody. He wanted you to start over and create the clan anew, with different ideals. Breaking your bonds is an unnecessary act. If anything you are doing it to protect yourself from loosing everything again."

Sasuke's cocky smirk slowly formed on his lips.

Kakashi sighed. "You already knew that"

A rare chuckle left Sasuke's lips.

"Oh, think your funny do you"

The Uchiha smirked.

"You're going to be the death of this old man"

Sasuke's eyebrow raised into a beautiful ark. "Old?"

Kakashi laughed. "I knew there was a reason why I liked you"

Jumping back into her normal routine wasn't as easy as she'd hope. In a way it was better. She went through her days on a fluffy white cloud of giddy female delight. The smiled never left her face. She was automatically a cheerful person, always warm and friendly for her patients; but now she seemed to glow.

It was somewhat frightening; or maybe more intimidating. Either way people were happy to see that she was happy, but keeping themselves at a good distance incase it turned around really fast.

The sun had just set, leaving her apartment in shadows. Turning on a few lights she grabbed the mug from the counter. Taking a sip she made her way towards the kitchen table. Sitting down she grabbed the closed folder and opened it.

The folder, which was overflowing with papers, was delivered to her home that morning by Ino. Ino, being the great friend that she is, allowed Sakura to have her packages sent to her house while she was out on missions. She was the only person who officially knew that she bought the compound. It would be best for reputation if no one knew what she was doing.

Setting her mug down she started to sift through the papers.

When she had decided to buy the Uchiha compound, she hadn't really known what to do with it besides restore it to its former glory. She didn't want to sell it or turn it into some kind of hotel. Not an option. That would be like smearing the Uchiha name in the dirt.

The thing that surprised her though, was the fact that the Uchiha compound was off by itself kind of in the corner of the village. It was as if it was purposely placed there to keep them from the rest of the village. Wouldn't one of the head clans want to live in the village?

Reading a few of the papers she was happy with the progress. The lake/pond had just been cleaned and was currently being filled with fish. The interior of the house had been refurbished to its original glory. As a matter of fact, if the reports held any truth, the interiors were even better then they had been when the compound was first build. The new woods was of a higher quality, and the kitchen/bathrooms had been upgraded a few notches. The concrete walls around the compound had been taken down and replaced; that was the first thing that needed to be done. The clans symbol, the fan, had been repainted ever five feet. The exterior of the compounds were currently being refurbished. Luckily, the clan had saved to expense when it came to the exterior. All it needed was a brush up in a few spots and a new roof.

After that was to be done, which would be finished by the end of next week, the garden would be the last and final touch; and her favorite. The plans called for a beautiful garden shaped as the fan. It was very large and was supposed to have a variety or vegetation. She couldn't wait to see it.

Everything had been paid for, except for whatever furniture would be needed to complete the whole project.

Leaving the table for a moment, she grabbed her purse off of the counter and sat back down. Taking out her checkbook and dropped her purse to the floor next to her chair. Opening the book she scrolled down to the last number; her current balance(I'm doing this in American dollars because I do not know the exchange rate).

Her current balance: 7,357,370.23.

How did she get all that money? Inheritance actually. Inheritance that went to a very grateful boy who shared the wealth. Normally she wouldn't have excepted such a gift, but she needed money to fallow through with her project.

Glancing at the clock she nearly laughed. Almost midnight already. She was always horrible when it came to that compound. Loosing track of time and waiting money.

Well, she couldn't really call it wasting money.

Her jaw hung slack. She tried to say something but it all came out as a sputter.

"I know, it was quite a shock when I was told. I didn't want to believe it, but if you look back into history it fit. It fit more that the gifted son of the Uchiha going crazy and killing his own clan." Kakashi spoke to the alarmed Hokage. His tall figure stood a foot from the desk with his hands down at his side.

Tsunade was sitting at her desk, completely shocked. "Treason!" She whispered.

Kakashi nodded. "It is indeed. They could be sent to the executioners for less"

Tsuname frowned. "If the villagers were found out them things may turn worse."

There was a silence.

"When is Uchiha expected?"

"In two days"

The big-breasted blond sat back in her chair and sighed. "I want you to find Shikamaru and have him sit with you and write everything out. Bring it to me when you are finished. I'm giving you until dusk. You should have plenty of time."

"Yes Tsunade"

"And made sure that you two keep this between you. I want it strategically written so that anybody in the village could read it without running into a state of panic. Also, since Sasuke is coming back, we need to speak with the owner of the compound. See if we can't get it back."

"That wont be a problem"

She glared at the smiling ninja. She was under the impression that an architect had purchased the land to restore and possibly resell it. Of course confiscating it would be an issue. "Explain"

"Sakura was the one who bought it."

Tsunade's jaw dropped. "I thought it was-"

"It was a supposed to be that way. She didn't want anybody to know that she bought the compound, or that she had the money to." He crossed his arms with a sigh. "I wasn't even supposed to know, but I have kept a watchful eye on her since the Sasuke incident."

Her smirk was almost audible. "Worried about your former student Kakashi?"

"Just don't want her running off after the Uchiha"


	4. Chapter 4

Shikamaru was a man of simple ambitions, or at least he had been many years ago

Shikamaru was a man of simple ambitions, or at least he had been many years ago.

Even though his life was a hectic array of strategies, missions, and many other jobs that only the most intelligent are equipped to handle, life wasn't that bad.

The nineteen year old genius was currently taking the morning off to lay on the roof of his third story apartment and watch the clouds pass by. Being that he was so busy, he hardly had time for the things that mattered, like watching the clouds, or hanging out with Choji, not that that man had any free time either. His kindhearted friend was now a teacher at the local academy, though he was one of the most sought after for missions.

The spiky hair ANBU Captain/Strategic Expert/Mission Leader sighed. He would visit his friend at the academy if it weren't for the student demanding his assistance in EVERYTHING. It was as if he was a celebrity. Although flattering, it was highly annoying.

He laid there, slightest, allowing himself to relax.

That was short lived for the presence of a well known man appeared beside him. The way he only did when he needed your assistance for any number of things.

"Nara, we have a S-rank mission from the Hokage that needs to be taken care of immediately." Kakashi's lazy gaze studied the boy, who was glaring up at him.

The boy, who would have been annoyed, if the action wasn't so troublesome, stood, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Its not every day the Hokage gives out S-rank Missions." unexpectedly his ear starts to itch. He takes the initiative. "Should I meet you at the gate in an hour then?"

The copycat ninja's one eye closed, the mask pulling up, showing signs of a friendly sheepish smile. "That wont be necessary. We can accomplish the mission in the comfort of your home"

Shikamaru paused, slowly turned his head and gawked at Kakashi as if the man had just asked him on a date.

"Lets go inside; I'll explain"

Tsunade stood on the top of the Hokage tower, looking out at the village.

How as she going to do this? She made sure to patch up every possible hole in her plan, but she knew her knowledge on such a thing was limited, compared to somebody like Shikamaru. That boy was the key in this operation, she only hoped that don't this tomorrow was soon enough. Danzo could have them all assassinated in their sleep that night. Hopefully that vile man hadn't caught wind of any other this. Unlikely but possible!

Danzo, that horrible man. He who thought that peace was unnecessary, only war and power. Emotions were an enemy and all should be stripped of them. He who fought fourth for the position of Hokage.

This was the man that ordered Sai into team seven. Who ordered a secret mission, without confronting the Hokage. Endangering the team and their probability of successfully carrying out their original mission. A man that worked under his own laws that were not of the villages.

Though she will give him one thing. He did work to better the village, even though his ideas on bettering the village are a load of shit. If he were to ever become Hokage the village would fall into chaos.

All she could do was hope that tomorrow would bring hope for the future of the Leaf.

--

The next day.

Sasuke sat on the lowest branch of a large tree roughly one mile from the village. His presence was undoubtedly sensed by the ANBU by now, but hopefully Kakashi took care of it.

The sun had yet to rise. Hints of it shone behind the distant mountains.

Above him, on the higher branches, stood his three teammates; Juugo, Karin, and Suigetsu.

"How much longer is this going to take. Some of us are in need of some water" Suigetsu whined. His body, which was fused with an unknown amount of water animals, was demanding of an abnormal amount of water to sustain itself. His skin may have looked like normal human flesh but it was actually harder and rough, as if it were made of scales.

"Suigetsu, shut up" Sasuke muttered.

Karin laughed.

"Karink, you too"

Suigetsu smiled a particular cruel mocking smiled, causing Karin to glare her best glare, cross her arms and turn away from the 'cocky bastard'.

A lone figure came into view around the bend.

"Is that him?" Suigetsu asked, squinting his eyes to get a better look.

Sasuke jumped down, landing gracefully. The lone figure stopped not fifteen feet from him. "Kakashi" Sasuke nodded once in acknowledgement.

The ninja smiled. "Sasuke, what a plesant surprise"

Saskuke wasn't affected but Karin and Suiegetsu leapt from the tree, landing beside Sasuke.

"Surprise?" Karin glared. "We were SUPPOSED to meat you here…you….you"

"Karin shut up" Sasuke sighed. "He is always like this. Get use to it."

Suigetsu laughed. "I like him" he took a step forward and threw out his hand. "Suigetsu. Nice you meet you!"

Kakashi smiled under that mask, taking his hand. "Kakashi"

Their hands fell to their sides after a strong shake. "The copycat ninja? No way!" excitement filled his eyes.

"The who?" Karin studied the mysterious man with interest.

From behind them the third teammate started explaining. "He is the legendary Copycat ninja. The son of the 'white fang', a hero in my home town." He walked past his three other teammates and raised his hand. "Juugo, it's an honor"

Kakashi shook his hand, scratching the back of his head sheepishly with his other hand. "Where are you from"

Their arms retracted, "Just a small village of no consequence."

Kakashi nodded once. "Did Sasuke explain things to you?"

"Yeah, he wanted us to pledge our allegiance to the village of the leaf." Karin spoke, a bored sound filling her voice.

"Let me make something clear for you three." Kakashi began. "We, as a village, do not allow people of questionable legality into out village. Allowing you in it a rare and dangerous thing for all of us, but I am willing to make an exception. If you are joining because you want to fallow Sasuke that is fine, after all you can't expect a person to consider joining a village that you have never been too, but keep in mind that once you enter you are not aloud to leave again. If you are you will be tracked down". His voice, which was usually playful and soothing-even sometimes bored-, was hard and full of warning. Sasuke wasn't affecting, having been use to this for some time. The other three however, felt the threat deep within their bodies. Karin began to slightly shake.

"What exactly will be our role in this village of the leaf?" Juugo questioned.

"Juugo, you will be escorted to the hospital where you were ill under constant surveillance by a few of our strongest and most knowledgeable medical ninja's. they will be working on a cure for the sacred seal. If they are unable to find one then a seal, like the one sasuke has, will be placed on it to keep it under check. It may take some time"

Juugo looked almost relieved. "They can find a cure?"

Kakashi sighed. "We don't know. One of your medics have been working with one of our own that has the seal, and had made great progress. It seems that we may have to search out Orochimaru's head medic for answers."

"What about me?" Karin flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I mean, being Sasuke's woman I obviously need to be wherever he is"

"Karin, you are seriously in some kind of unhealthy fantasy land. Hey Kakashi, you have any more rooms available at the hospital of yours?"

"SHUT UP" Karin bellowed.

"My, aren't they a lively bunch"

Sasuke glared.

"Karin you will be sent to the academy where you will be tutored in the history, rules, and our beliefs. After that you will be tested and I assume eventually be put of guard duty frequently due to your impressive skills."

Karin smiled. "Well, at least somebody can appreciate the real talent around here"

A few scoffs were heard.

"Suigetsu, if it is ok with you, I would like to have Sakura examine you to gain knowledge of how exactly Orochimaru was able to fuse multiple animals into one."

"Like some kind of experiment?" it wasn't unreasonable for him to be offended.

"In a way I guess you can say. it will be painless, Sakura doesn't believe in using people for test subject, at least not in the way Orochimaru did. She would like to understand your make up and hopefully use that to cure some of orochimaru's victims."

That seemed to take them off guard. "You are trying to cure them?" Karin stunned voice broke through the tention.

Kakashi smiled again. "Yes it seems Sakura is leading a team to tend to those victims we were able to same from the different bases he had around. There are quite a few people that needed help, but most of them are unstable and could pass at any time. You are one of the rare successful subjects."

There was a silence before Suigetsu smirked. "Well then, I guess I can't argue with that. What will happen to me after that?"

"You will be tutored, like Karin, and remain with Sakura."

"What? I have to stay in the hospital?"

"You understand them and could help protect Sakura from their random attacks or help Sakura ease the pain."

He sighed. "Is she hot at least?"

Kakashi noticed the slight flinch Sasuke was able to hide from his teammates. "That's not really something I can-"

"You will not touch her" Sasuke interrupted.

Everybody went quiet in shock. His voice didn't betray the calm indifference he portrayed on a daily basis.

"Sakura was on Sasuke's team when he was younger. They are like family."

Karin scoffed.

Suigetsu smirked. "Hey man, does that mean I have to urn the right to date her?"

"You will not be dating her"

"Picky bastard" Suigetsu smiled.

"She probably looks like the backside of a dog. He's most likely doing you a favor" her smirk was purely that of a person who was satisfied with their work.

"Karin"

"Yes Sasuke"

"Shut up"

The sun had just started to peek through over the mountains.

The missions have begun.

Tsunade was standing at that edge of Hokage tower looking over her village once again. This was it. In a few hours, everything will be revealed and hopefully there will be minimal chaos.

Sai, Sakura, Neji, Naruto, kiba, and Shino were to go after the members of Root. Sai had inside intelligence, and new many of the names of the 'inner circles'. Neji and Sai were the leaders of the group this time, and surprisingly, they immediately started to discuss the details needed for their missions. The members of their group were especially gifted with fighting multiple strong opponents.

Kakashi, Shikamaru, Karin, Suigetsu, and Hinata were to go after Danzo. No body knew how many tricks, and members of root, that man had up his sleeves. At first sending the members of Sasuke team didn't sit well with the Hokage, but they were given explicit instructions to do whatever Kakashi asked of them by Sasuke; under penalty of a beating from Sasuke himself.

The Elders, now that was one she wanted to do herself, but she was needed where she was. Gai and Lee were 'accompanying' Sasuke to gather the elders. That would be interesting.

She never told the team members why they were doing this. All they knew was that those three, very high and respected people, were being detained for treason.

Not something to laugh at.

She watched as her faithful follows leapt from roof to roof in the early morning light, leaving flyers on every door, and posting them on walls where and there. Within the next few hours the entire village will know the truth. It wouldn't take long for the angry mob to make their way to the Hokage tower.

She needed sake. Her nerves were going to do her in.

The large building said to be the headquarters and for root and the home of Danzo, was large. Very large! It almost seemed pointless to have such a building.

The five ninjas walked straight through the front foor, Shikamaru and Kakashi stood in the front while Suigetsu, Hinata, and Karin stayed in the back.

Immediately they were stopped thy two ninja's dressed in all black, with black masks. "State your purpose."

"We are here on official business for the Hokage. Stand aside" Kakashi's headband was up, his eyes starring hard at the two men. His voice and posture held no room for argument.

"Hello Kakashi, what a surprise indeed to see you and your lacky's in my home at such an early hour."

"Danzo, by order of the Hakoge, you are to come with us immediately." Kakashi's voice deepened with demand. He had been given instruction to handle this with no room for failure. He was not to take this man or his men for granted. No one knew anything about them or their powers.

The man laughed. His kimono hung loosely off his shoulder, while the other side, which was missing his arm, held tied. His one good eye giving them no real heed. "You'll just have to tell her that I am busy and will come down to see her when I am ready."

"I am afraid you don't have a choice in the matter" Kakashi's gaze hardened.

"And what are you going to do Kakashi? Try to force me with that pathetic team of your?" His voice, full of amusement and laughter bounced from wall to wall.

"Danzo, Leader of Root, you are being arrested for Treason." Shikamaru stood tall. Ready for whatever was to come. Glancing at the two root members who stood off to the side he started to play every possible outcome possible.

Danzo laughed. "Boy, I have done no such thing. Leave my house before I call my guards.

"You are under the arrest for the murder of the members of the Uchiha clan and performing act that went against the best wishes of the village." Shikamaru informed.

"There are four men behind him, in the hall and two behind us. Very strong, but Kakashis' Chakra is stronger" Karin whispered to Shikamaru.

Danzo glared, "leave". He demanded before turning around to leave.

"Ahhhhhhh" The familiar sound of Hinata's battle cry was heard behind Danzo as he turned to leave. The young woman had blocked his path, and before he was able to react she leapt forward, performing the gentle fist Neji taught her a few years before. Within seconds the man was laying on the floor groaning in pain, 64 small bruises forming all over his body.

Just then the six men in hiding and the two that were standing in the to the side till now leapt forward.

Karin, not equipped to deal with such a battle stood back, using her gift to search the grounds for other


	5. Chapter 5

"Is that all of them

"Is that all of them?" The familiar blond finished tying the rope that held the ROOT members right arm over and behind his back while the other was under and behind. The rope attacked the two together. No way for them to use their seals.

"There are eight missing. Member 328 and 213 are on a mission in the land of the wave." Sai lifted his prisoners to their feet, shoving them in the direction of the Hokage tower.

"What about the other six?" Neji question, going the same to his two captives. Lining them up in two groups of three.

"Danzo has six root members on guard at his home at all time."

Neji, being the man at the head of the line, began leading them towards the Hokage's tower. Behind him, three bound members of root marched. Shino stood beside them. Between the first set of three ROOT members and the next set stood Kiba. Sai stood next to the second group of ROOT; the opposite side from Shino. At the rear of the group marched Naruto, who was supposed to keep an eye out, but seemed distracted, which was not hard to do. Sakura made her way from one member to another, healing their wounds the best she was able to.

"Must think he's hot stuff if he keeps that many on watch" Kiba snorted.

"It is not uncommon, Kiba, for men such as he to believe so highly in their own worth" Shino retorted.

"Hey Sai" Naruto's worried voice was heard from the back of the group.

Yes easily distracted.

"Yes Naruto" A respect had grown between the two over the last few years, though Sai enjoyed poking fun at the supposed 'dickless wonder, even though he knew other wise.

"What exactly are these men being charged for? I mean we had to round up a hundred and eighty two people this morning, and its only seven. Something big has to be going on."

"Indeed it is Naruto, or we would be out here" The sarcasm was not detectible to any outside source, but to the members of the team, who knew Sai, understood it.

"What I think Naruto means, Sai" Sakura smiled sweetly, a small trace of venom lacing her voice. "Is that he is wondering if you knew of any illegal activities that would cause the members to be rounded up like this and taken to the Hokage's tower?"

There was a silence as even Neji was interesting in Sai's response.

"There have been many dealings since the creation of ROOT that have been considered under the table."

"Did the Hokage know of these?" Shino questioned.

"No, but if the other villages were to find out who were behind the attacks then the Hokage and village would have been held responsible."

"And another war could break out" Sakura whispered.

No spoke again until they reached the tower and added their six captive to the others, who were sitting in rows, as if on display. All in which were tied in the same fashion.

A small angry crowd had begun to form.

&()(&

The two that stood at the door didn't wasted time in attacking, since they were the closest. Their target was Suigetsu. An unknown ninja with a sword that meant business.

The other four were stopped in their tracks by Shikimaru's shadow jutsu.

Danzo lay on the ground in pain at Hinata's feet.

Knowing what the copycat ninja was about to do, Shikimaru moved his arms, the right arm bent and his elbow pointing to the sky, while the other arm, equally at bend, pointed to the ground. Kakashi, leaving the happily fighting Suigetsu with the last two, proceeded to tie the frozen men's wrists together.

"That was easy" A small voice was heard not too far off.

"I didn't expect it to be too difficult." Kakashi stated.

Shikimaru smiled.

"SUIGETSU DON'T KILL THEM!!" Karin's angry voice echoed throughout the building.

"SHUT UP WOMAN!" the man replied.

All eyes were on them. They were now facing each other, fire spouting from their eyes. Two men they unconscious at their feet.

"I wasn't going to kill them you bitch. Damn, can't you screech a little softer?!"

"Why you…" She began to advance on the water Ninja. What she could have done, no one knew, but it would have been funny to watch.

"You two better stop and help us move these guys before Sasuke finds out" Shikimaru sighed while rubbing his now aching forehead.

That seemed to do that trick.

As the members of the teams finished tying and preparing to leave Shikimaru, in all his mysterious genius way, made his way toward the hall that Danzo came from.

"Nara" Called the copycat.

Not even bothering to turn around, or take his hands out of his pocket, Shikimaru kept walking. "A man like Danzo would be stupid enough to keep records of his doings."

"Just don't take too long Shikamaru" Hinati's small voice didn't even echoes like the others.

"Just give me five minutes, and we can leave."

&(

"Remember Sasuke, they have to be taken to the tower for a trial" Lee eyed the Uchiha. It wouldn't have surprised Lee, or anybody else for that matter, if Sasuke 'accidentally' killed the elders.

Lee and Gai both stood slightly behind Sasuke on either side, like good escorts did.

The home of the elders were connected to the Hokage tower. It was positioned in the back and had a back door that fed into one of the many hallways. The two elders, long time best friends, shared the space, though the trio never even made it to the door before they saw the elders walking toward them in the hallway.

"Uchiha!"

"Gaurds!"

Nothing happened.

Sasuke stood, no emotion written on his face; or even in the depths of his eyes. Gai and Rock Lee standing prepared for anything.

The elders, shocked, amazed, terrified.

The Uchiha, wearing the traditional Uchiha black pants and long sleeve shirt with a large collar, topped with a new Konoha headband, stood his ground. "Utatane Koharu, and Mitokado Homura, you are being arrested for Treason."

There was a long silence before a chuckling was heard.

Sasuke glared.

Gai and Lee tensed, ready to pounce.

"Are you trying to arrest us?" Homura laughed. "You, and Uchiha? A traitor?"

Keeping his anger checked, which took many years of practice, Sasuke began anew. "You are being arrested for the slaughtering of the Uchiha Clan. I will not repeat myself again"

The two green jumpsuit wearing ninja's snapped their head toward him. Neither expecting such an accusation.

"They were responsible for that tragedy? I though Itachi killed them"

Sasuke made no move to acknowledge Gai's question.

"He did" A smug smile spread across her face, "He's a violent blood thirty murderer-"

"There is no point in lying. The truth had been told." Sasuke's voice betrayed no trace of emotion, not even the anger that burned through his veins.

"This is absurd" Koharu shook her head. "Who you do think the hokage, the town, will believe? Us, the trusted council that lives and breaths for the village or some traitor with tainted blood."

"I see" Lee stepped forward, anger burning in his eyes.

Sasuke didn't make even the smallest of movements, for if he did, the elders would have lost their head before planned.

"This was about discrimination" Lee held out his fist, clenching it in anger.

"No" Koharu whispered, her face now looking the 70 years that it was. "They were planning on taking over Honoha. Hundreds, maybe thousands would suffer for their selfishness"

"This is not up for discussion, you are to come with us now"

"And if we refuse?" Homura questioned, resilience laced his voice.

The chirping of a thousand birds echoed through the hall as the Chidori covered Sasuke's body in a warning. Gai and Lee stood back, not wanted to get caught in the attack, but not fearing the man behind it. The anger and betrayal the flowed threw Sasuke was now being shared with them.

Justice will be served.

The elders gasped, taking a step back.

&

Tsunade, the fifth Hokage, Stood at the edge of the hokage tower, looking down at the people of the village. The very angry members of the village that she had sworn to protect. Fliers clenched in their hands. The thirst for justice glowing behind their eyes.

Somebody was going to die today.

On both sides of the street wooden booths were set up, thanks to Yamato.

Behind her, the 188 members of Root sat, bound by the wrists. Around this large group of people different members of the once rookie 12 stood along with their old Senseis. Between the group of root and her stood three very nervous looking people; Danzo, Homura, and Koharu.

Tsunade glanced up at the faces of the previous hokage's. A lone figure sat in what looked to be a position monks used to meditate.

Karin sat up high on the third's head, a talkie strapped to her neck, trying to search the surrounding area for the missing two ROOT members which were not accounted for. Keeping her eyes closed she aloud her senses to reach out past the angry crowd. They weren't back yet, but if they chose that moment to come home, she would know.

Suigetsu stood on a building between the villagers and the gate, a talkie strapped to his neck, waiting for anything from Karin.

"Anything yet?" A voice was heard by both.

"Not yet Shikimaru" Karin answered, her eyes remaining closed.

"Good, keep searching. Suigetsu keep on guard. Prepare for anything"

"Can do" He saluted even though no one could see him.

Tsunade glanced at Shikamaru, who gave her a nod she took a deep breath. "Good morning village of Konoha" Tsunade began. Her voice carrying to the villagers in the back. It seemed that not one person was going to miss this.

There were no cheers. No laughs or smiled would be found this morning.

"It seems that a great injustice had been done, the worse of tragedy that had been organized by those who swore to serve the village. These three…" She turned and pointed to the people standing behind her. Kakashi, Gai, and Sasuke, pushed the three forward a few steps, presenting them to the villagers. Boo's were heard all around. "We will have a public trial here today. One in which I will have the final say, with the help and support of those who they have wronged; you"

The angry mob cheered.

Tsunade made her way to the right of the tower, sitting in her chair that had been brought up from her office, along with a smaller wooden desk. "The first order of business. Homura and Koharu please step forward."

Everyone was quiet. No one wanted to miss a single word of the trail. The feel of betrayal and the need for justice being shared by all. With all of the anger and pain it never accrued to anybody that the morning was indeed beautiful. The weather was perfect. Few clouds in the sky. It would be fitting if it were raining or just cloudy, but all seemed to be perfect in nature. It was as if nature was waiting for this trial.

Naruto and Sakura stood together on the side of the ROOT that was closet to the Hokage. At first glance it seemed as though they were statues, but if you were to look into their eyes you could see something completely different. Sakura's jaw was clench, her anger reaching its peak. The sense of betrayal and pain stabbing at the chest.

Naruto's jaw was also clenched, but tears filled his eyes. Tears for the Uchiha Clan, tears for Itachi's pain, and tears for Sasuke. Starring at the back of the young Uchiha's head he clenched the flyer in his hand.

Tears ran down his face.

"Did you or did you not over ride the Hokage's will and have the Uchiha clan slaughtered?"

"Yes we did but.."

"You have to understand"

"Is it true that you brainwashed Itachi Uchiha into slaughtering his own family?"

"NO!" Koharu screamed. "No! He took the mission because he felt that it was the right thing to do!"

"Did you or did you not tell him that there was no other way to resolve the conflict?" Tsunade slammed her hand on the desk, with out her super strength.

"There WERE no other ways to-"

"That is enough. You know, along with everybody else here, that there were other ways to handle the conflict."

"You weren't there, you couldn't possibly understand the magnitude-" Koharu didn't get to finish her sentence.

"I couldn't possibly understand?" Tsunade stood, anger present in every inch of her body. "I am the only living member of the Senju Clan, I was raised by the first and his family. I was given a detailed account of the battle between the first and Madara from the First himself. I know the conflict between then the Senju and Uchiha clans better than anybody, and I know what you two have done to keep the Uchiha from the workings of the village."

"You don't understand, they were self centers-"

"Is it true that you referred to Sasuke as having tainted blood?"

There was as silence.

"IS IT TRUE"

"yes"

"yes"

"I see, prejudice. Is there anything else that you would like to say before I give you your sentence?"

"Yes there is"

"Then proceed"

Homura cleared his throat before starting. "The Uchiha clan had a history of violent unstable behavior. When the time came for their attempt at taking over the village is was apparent what had to be done. An army of 38 Uchiha's would have been unstoppable."

"Stop right there Homura" Tsunade interrupted. "What are you referring to when you say the clan had a history of violent unstable behavior?"

Koharu answered, almost pleading "The Leader Madara Uchiha killed his own brother for power, challenged the first, the Uchiha clan set the fox demon on the village and they were planning and uprising that would have destroyed the village and caused war to break out between the countries once again."

Kakashi rested his hand on Sasuke's shoulder in reassurance. He was shocked when Sasuke made no move to try to shake it off.

A demon-sounding growl could be heard from Naruto. Everyone tensed.

Hearing this, Sakura bend her knees slightly and handed a hard, but not bone crushing kick, to Naruto's back side.

The growling immediately stopped.

The blond turned slightly and smiled, giving a thumbs up. "Thanks Sakura" He whispered.

She nodded once, not able to smile just yet.

"First of all, Madara never had any intention of taking his brother's life. His brother begged him to take it so that he could prevent the Senju clan from making a mockery of theirs. Madara also challenged the first, but that was to be expected after having his home, family, and position as leader of his clan taken from him. It was a challenge between rivals, not an uprising. The most absolutely absurd offence you hold against him is absolutely not true. It was a disaster that no one could have had any say in."

"That's a lie, the Uchiha had the power to control the Kyuubi."

"Its true they did" Tsunade sat back in her chair, smiling. "But the man that was entrusted with it was supposed to have been killed by the first"

"What?"

"Did you not do your research? It was almost common knowledge back then."

Murmurs were heard down below. The rookie nine looked around at each other is wonder. Sakura and Naruto kept their eyes on Sasuke.

"Madara controlled the kyuubi and even though he was not killed he was hurt enough to have lost his control on it."

"Then why did it take fifty years?" Homura shot back.

There was a silence.

"I can answer that" Sakura stepped forward. She noticed, out of the corner of her eye that Sasuke was not looking at her or anything else for that matter.

"And what could you possibly know girl?" Koharu shot.

"I have studied Naruto and the Kazekage. On many occasions the demons have leaked through, on the request of the containers, and I have discovered many important fact, one being that they normally have no sense in time. When they are sealed in their containers they have the sense of time the containers do, but when they are free time does not move the same for them. As for why the Kyuubi attacked Leaf, he wanted revenge for the village keeping him captive." Sakura bowed and stepped back.

Murmurs were heard down below once again.

"Utatane Koharu, and Mitokado Homura you are being charges with treason. You have performed atrocious acts which resulted in killing 36 members of the village."

"Wait"

"Because of you one of the strongest and most faithful ninja's was forced to leave as a missing nin and branded a traitor."

"You don't understand"

"Also, you are charged with forcing the Uchiha's to live as outcasts in a village they helped to create without just cause. However, you have performed a number of services in the best interest of the village. Therefore, I have a few possible punishments for you and will have the villagers decide. There are booths set up on either side of the street. All those who are 17 years and older are aloud to take vote on whichever punishment you choose. There are UNBU stationed at each both, so don't try anything."

"They were planning an uprising!"

"ONE THAT WOULD NOT HAVE TAKEN PLACE IF YOU HADN'T TREATED THEM WITH SUCH DISRESPECT!!" It was a rare day indeed when Tsunade became angry enough to let her younger appearance fade, but it did happen, like now. It only lasted a minute, but was long enough for those standing on the tower to see.

#&()(&#&()


	6. Chapter 6 lemon

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS

(long chapter, and lemon! Please review)

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Homura, who only had his wrists tied together in front of him, started doing seals.

"Sakura" Tsunade called in almost an amused pleasant voice.

Homura started to grow. His limps stretched, his body bulked out. His skin turned hard and brown; like rock. He swept his arm up in a large arch bringing it down toward the hokage, who just sat there, a smile on her face.

Sasuke twitched, ready to move, but Kakashi's hand held him still. The Uchiha glared at his former sensei. Did he really want his Hokage smashed by some criminal?

"Just watch" Kakashi's eyes trained on the large rock arm swinging down toward the hokage.

Suddenly a pink flash flew by stopping on top of the desk. The arm stopped four inched from the hokage's head.

Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction, then went back to their normal indifference, trying to hide his shock. Sakura crouched on the desk, in all her glory, holding the giants rock arm up with one of her own. A glare set on her face.

"Your treason knows no bonds!" Sakura screamed before using the rock arm to pick the large man up. Taking a step she swung around and threw the man off the building and onto the ground at the base of the cliff that had the hokage's faces carved into it. The weight from the heavy body crushed the desk under her feet.

All was quiet as the rock retreated back into the old man. He way face down unconscious on the ground, a small moan escaping his lips.

Sasuke's eyes stayed on Sakura as she stumbled in a graceful fashion from the pile of wood that was once the desk. She bowed to the Hokage –who was shaking her head at her now pile of wood- and started to walk back to her previous position. Her strides and body posture lacked any sense of arrogance.

"Good one Sakura!" Naruto called from his place. "Though I still think you could have done better" he teased.

Sakura turned her playful glare on the blond. "You wanna test that theory?!"

Sakura raised her fist.

Naruto shuttered and ducked.

"Not now" Tsunade interrupted. "Neji, close his chakra paths and bring him to the hospital. Sakura back in line. Lee, I need a new desk immediately. Danzo, step forward"

Due to Lee's speed and strength, a new and very similar desk was placed in front of the Hokage at an exceptionally speed.

"Thank you Lee" Tsunade nodded once.

Lee saluted. "Thank You Lady Hokage" He bowed before returning back to his post guarding the ROOT, earning a high five from Gai along the way.

"Danzo, you are being charged with the same accusations as the Elders. Do you have anything to say at your defense?"

Danzo smirked. "No"

"Then your punishments may be the same" Tsunade frowned.

"Lady Tsunade, I have evidence to present on a different offense than the one dealing with the Uchiha" Shikimaru stepped forward, three crates, stacked up on each other were in his arms. Files and odd papers filled them.

Neji eyed the genius. Where the hell did he pull those from?

Danzo turned to look at the young genius that was making with way toward the Hokage, barely able to see over his cargo.

"You went through my files?" Danzo nearly growled.

Shikamaru placed the crates at the right corner of the desk. "With your arrest these documents are now the property of the Hokage"

"You little shit" Danzo spat.

"It appears, lady Hokage, that Danzo has been sending out teams from the ROOT to assassinate, steel, and even start wars."

"WHAT!?" Tsunade stood, banging her hands on the desk. The wood creaked dangerously.

"Most of the files are still in the office, but these should be enough to understand the depth of his doings" Shikimaru sighed. "From just these files alone he is responsible for 431 Assassination, the war that would have broken out between Wind and Tea if it weren't for Gaara, and the theft of many invaluable items including the Fourths Chakra sword and clan scrolls containing special jutsu's. Items that were the property of Jiraiya until his death and now belong to Naruto."

Silence once again took over. No one dared to move. No one dared to speak.

Tsunade glared at Danzo.

"Give me my fathers sword!"

All eyes turned toward Naruto, who was defiantly fuming. Taking a few steps toward Danzo, Lee and Neji moved to stand in front of the angry blond.

Confused villagers stood below.

"Naruto calm down. I will see to it that you will receive the sword that is rightfully yours."

Stepping around her desk, Tsunade faced the villagers. "These are your options. The elders will be stripped of their titles and forced to live with rejection and shame, place in prison, or put to death. Danzo will either be placed in prison or sentenced to death. The polls open in one hour. You will have until three pm to cast your votes. I will be back at 6 with the verdicts. As for the members of root, they will be temporarily band from any ninja activity and places in a rehabilitation program which Shikimaru will have on my desk by tomorrow afternoon." Tsunade smiled wickedly, knowing the genius would get the hint.

Shikimaru sighed heavily somewhere behind her.

"Thank you for your patience!" Tsunade bowed respectfully to the villagers and turned around to walk towards Sasuke. Being that she was a few inches shorter she had to look up at the Uchiha. "What will you do if the villagers choose not to kill them?"

His eyes, hard and void. "What makes you think they wont be put to death?"

Tsunade shook her head. "Just making sure you wont betray us if things don't go your way."

"Hn"

#&()(&

This wasn't right!

He paced.

Realizing what he was doing he stopped immediately. Taking a seat on the end of the building, the medical clinic, he rubbed his eyes.

It was now five. The polls were being tallied up.

The wait was killing him.

Why was he waiting anyway? Uchiha's shouldn't have to wait!

He could do it now. Koharu was currently sitting in a jail cell for short-term use. It wouldn't be too hard to get in there, not for him. He could easily slip into the guards minds and walk right past them, without them even noticing. Granted his eyes would burn for a few days, but it would be worth it.

Homura was unconscious in a hospital bed. Not the honorable thing to do, but he was running out of options. He could sit in the shadows and wait for the geezer to wake. It shouldn't be long now.

The window to his room was two widows down and four over. No one would notice. They would suspect him, but he could do it in a way that would make them guess otherwise. Maybe a suicide. People would believe that after the trial.

The sun had just begun to set. He could wait until the verdict to make sure, and if they were being spared then he would kill them, but he didn't have that patience. They were in his grasp. He could do it now and be out of the village before anybody noticed.

That's what he should do. Avenging his clan was the top priority. Nothing else matter.

When the time came to revive his clan then he would deal with the consequences of his actions. Any girl would beg to be his wife.

Though it would be hard to find a girl he would consider worthy or baring his children. Strong blood was needed for making strong children.

Standing he walked along the roof until he reached the column of windows 'his' window resided in.

The wind blew through his hair as he looked down, calculating the best way to get to the window.

Looking around he noticed that the villagers and ninja's appeared to all be at the tower waiting for the verdict.

There were no witnesses.

"Sasuke"

Except her.

This was really getting irritating. Didn't she know when to leave him the hell alone?

"I know what you are planning"

Apparently not.

"I wont let you"

Turning around slowly, mainly for dramatic affect, he glared his best Uchiha glare at the annoying pink haired girl.

"This doesn't concern you Sakura"

Was there really anything he could say to make her leave? No not really. She gained the stubborn streak her old master had.

"Let me decide what concerns me Uchiha"

There she went again with that last name thing.

Luckily for him, she was wearing clothing that hid her 'valuables'. She wore her normal read dress, with slits up both sides and tight black Capri's under it. A black belt wrapped just above her hips. Her right leg had the same weapon pouch wrapped around it. A decent sized medical pouch attached to the back of her belt. Her hair, pink and shiny, blew in the breeze, kept in place with the Konoha headband.

And the same black high-healed shoes the Hokage wore.

He, on the other hand, wore the same black pants and long sleeve shirt, his sword strapped to his back with a single piece of leather. His Konoha headband secure around his head.

"You know, if you do this you will have to leave the village for good." Sakura's teasing voice confused the Uchiha.

Which he'd never admit to!

He was a genius!

He didn't say anything. It was pointless.

"Poor Naruto would be so upset." She placed her arms behind her back and rocked back and forth on her heals. "He made Hinata wait to plan the wedding until he could kind you and drag you back so you could be his best man. He didn't even care if you had to be chained down, as long as you were there." She started to giggle.

Best man?

"He's getting married to Hinata?"

He didn't mean to ask but his curiosity got the better of him. He finally noticed the shy Hyuuga! It only took a few more years than the average person.

Her really was a dead last!

"Yes he is. Hinata and him live in an apartment a few blocks away" her rocking stopped at his blatant curiosity.

It wasn't like him to be so interested in Naruto and his doings.

"The Hyuuga clans let her leave with him?"

"Not exactly" Sakura shook her head. "She left the clan to be with Naruto. She handed the reins over to Neji"

"Hn"

He didn't know why he cared. Just the feeling of being in his home village again he was sure.

Maybe it was just the idea of the head of the Hyuuga clan giving the position to a branch member. There had to be some feuds over that. Some blood shed maybe. Was it possible for the curse to be taken off a branch member once placed on?

He leaned over the end of the building again. He could knock her out then go after the old man. No one would find her until he was gone. Taking a look around, he noticed that the roof was covered in sand. Why, he wasn't sure. It wasn't the first time he saw that. Probably something to do with moister, or keeping the temperature regulated a little better.

There was a door that led back down in the middle of the area.

He could knock her out and leave her just inside the door.

Good idea.

He turned on her. Grabbing his sword he started to unsheathe is slowly, once again for dramatic event.

"I do not want to hurt you, but I will if you stand in my way"

She frowned, falling down into another fighting stance, this one slightly different then the ones he had seen so far.

Was she crazy? Challenging one of the strongest Uchiha to ever exist?

Keeping in mind that she had some kind of super strength he began to form a plan that kept him at a distance.

His speed, the godlike that he was known for, didn't mean anything when fighting an opponent with the same ability.

To bad Sakura was one of them.

His sword faced the wrong way, causing him to attack with the dull edge of his sword instead of the sharp. It didn't matter anyway because after he landed the punch to her face, she used the leverage to fall down and push her foot up, kicking the blade from his hand. She was indeed strong, for the blade shot across the roof, and the courtyard below, and stuck almost to the hilt in a tree.

He flowed the sword as if sunk into the tree like butter and began wing back and forth.

He smirked in amusement.

Facing her, he noticed the small trickle of blood running down her chin and the swelling starting on her cheek.

He watched her right hand glow blue as she brought it to her face, healing her injury and wiping away the blood.

Ok, now that was cheating.

At least he knew that he couldn't really kill her. She'd heal herself, a very useful ability.

He didn't need to hold back.

The battle began.

He'd punch, she'd block.

She'd kick, he'd block.

He went in for a kick, she grabbed his leg and swung him around, slamming him into the sand covered roof. Using his free leg he kicked her hard in the stomach, forcing her to let go and back a few steps.

Standing he wiped off the sand that coated half of this face.

His shoulder throbbed.

He now stood three or so feet in front of the door.

She charged, kicked him in the stomach, a strike he didn't even try to dodge, forcing him back against the door.

She ran in for the finishing punch.

Moving his head, her fist crushed through the door.

Taking her by the neck he pushed her away from the door, and to the ground. He held her to the ground tightly, by her neck, while straddling her hips. Her eyes were closed tight as her face started to turn red from lack of oxygen.

He waited for her to open her eyes. Just a few more second and he would have her under his control. He could feel his Chakra filling his eyes.

All she had to do was look him in the eyes and he had her.

Even if she didn't open her eyes she would pass out soon anyway.

He really didn't understand why this always seemed to happen to him where she was concerned. It was as if just being around her made his senses dull just enough for her to take him off guard.

Or maybe she was just that good.

He would give her that.

He barely blinked and he was on his back, her straddling him, her death grip holding his arms down, leaving him no way to push her off.

Well shit!

Uchiha's didn't loose to woman!

A hot woman…who was straddling his waist…and breathing hard…which made her body rock against him in the slightest of torture.

Oh god!

She barely moved, but he could feel it.

Memories of her taste and the feel of her around him flooded his mind.

HE PUT THOSE IN A MENTAL LOCK BOX FOR A REASON!!

He could feel himself harden.

It wouldn't go unnoticed for long.

She stiffened.

Yep!

He forced down the blush.

Uchiha's didn't blush!

"Sasuke?" Her confused, yet slightly excited, voice seemed to echo through his head.

He didn't know what to say. What could he say?

Her hold on him loosened, from what he assumed was shock.

He started to sit up, her going with him. Her lower reigns rubbing against his; quickly hardening member.

He flinched at the feeling.

It didn't go unnoticed.

A look of wonder stretched across her face and she rubbed herself against him, this time on purpose.

He flinched again, this time glaring at her.

Was she teasing him? Did she have to be curious NOW? He had people to kill!

He was now sitting up, her straddling his waist.

Their faces inches form each other.

Her warmness pressing against his now fully erect member.

Sweat started to form over his body.

Kill who?

Her eyes suddenly changed. Their clear green suddenly turned into a murky aroused…he didn't even have a name for it.

Since when was she the sex kitten?

He gulped, hoping she wouldn't notice.

She rubbed against him again.

He shuttered.

He needed to get away right now, before he couldn't stop himself.

His goal was to throw her off and make a run for it, but of course that couldn't go as planned.

She may not have had her death grip on him, but it was still extremely tight.

Catching her off guard, he threw her to the side, preparing to go the opposite direction, when he didn't.

His body went with hers.

Damn her grip.

And her aroused shocked face.

And the warmth of her woman.

And the fact that he was between her legs… AGAIN!

Fuck!

He was afraid to move.

His member ached with need.

Her body twitched under him as she looked up into the sky with her eyes wide and mouth gaping.

He could only bite his lip when she twitched. The moan wanted to escape.

Her back slightly arched against his. By the look on her face it wasn't an action she had control over.

The grip that held him to her was now gone. Instead now she dug her fingers into the sand.

Fuzziness started to take over his mind as he tried to fight it back, but it was to no avail. He had the opportunity to move. To push himself off of her, but it didn't seem like he wasn't able to.

One of his hands were placed on either side of her head. His lower region pressed up against her, even though it didn't need to be anymore, not that it needed to be in the first place. It was an accident!

But the thought that made him stay right were he was, was her body arched up against his. Even more memories flooded him mind. Of her legs around him. How is felt to push her against the tree. How soft her skin was. The feel of her breasts.

His breath became shallow as he clenched is eyes shut.

What the hell did he think he was doing? He needed to get the hell out of there and hide. Fuck killing the elders and Danzo right now. He could wait. After all being an adult and the head of a clan required patients.

Yes, patients.

Taking a deep breath he started to move away from her.

"Sasuke" She moaned.

He didn't mean to brush up against her! It just kind of happened when he was trying to move away.

She arched further toward him, pressing her heat even harder against him.

He could hold in that small moan.

"Sa-Sasuke" He opened her eyes finally.

They were clear, yet deep. Pleading yet confused.

Suddenly a fist made contact with his face. It wasn't hard, barley made his head move, but still shocking nonetheless.

"I wont let you kill them." She panted. Her eyes hardened once again. Her arousal still very much there, but her professionalism slowly coming back.

Before he knew what happened she grabbed the caller of his shirt and pulled him down.

Their lips met.

She pulled back. "This is wrong. We shouldn't be doing this" Her words didn't match the movements of undoing her belt, throwing it and the medical pouch to the side.

He couldn't think. He wanted this. She wanted this. The fact that they knew it wasn't supposed to happen seem to fuel their desires.

Pulling his shirt over his head he threw it somewhere behind him. "Defiantly not."

He couldn't control himself. He wanted to touch every part of her. Wanted to hear her moan his name. Wanted her to subconsciously arch against him in pleasure.

Placing his left hand beside her head her leaned over her, pressing his lips to her, immediately demanding access. The kiss was heated, but not rough. Just demanding.

Her arms wrapped around his neck.

His hands slowly ran up the outside of her thigh, up to the hem of her dress and pushed it up as far as if could go before he needed her help.

Her broke the kiss.

She arched up, allowing him to push the dress up to the place just below her breasts. Her flat, nicely tones stomach was soft as could be. Softer than he remembered it. Running his hand over it he felt her shiver.

Resuming the kiss, his hand began to wander under the bunched material of the dress and her breast binds. A few tugs and they were loose enough to fit his hand under.

Traveling across her cheek he made his way down toward her neck.

She moaned.

He began to massage her breast.

She arched into him.

Being rewarded with moans and gasps he did anything he could do; any kissing, licking, biting, he did.

Feeling his member pulsate with the much-needed attention he pressed up against her, pushing her deeper into the sand.

She dug her nails into his back.

"We'd get into trouble," She moaned.

He rubbed against her a little faster, clenching her breast a little harder. By now her dress and wrappings were pulled up over the beast he had been caressing.

He pulled back and grabbed for the elastic of her capri's.

DID SHE NEVER WEAR UNDERWEAR?!

Vile temptress!

Pulling them down, he helped move her legs until the material had been flung along with his shirt.

Her shoes fell to the ground.

Untying his pants he pulled them, along with his boxers, down toward his knees. Leading over her again he fused his lips to hers, kissing with a passion either had yet to experience. The kiss immediately deepened. His arms held himself up enough to prevent himself from crushing her, her hands buried in his hair.

He kicked his pants and boxers off the rest of the way, keeping the fiery kiss going.

Pressing his member against her woman he shuttered.

It was like a sauna down there.

He needed her.

He needed to feel her.

To be in her.

Pressing himself between her fold he pushed. Breaking the kiss he buried his head in her neck, gasping at the feeling. She shuttered as he pushed deeper and deeper. A moan escaped his lips as he filled her.

"Definitely against the rules" Sakura shuttered.

Kissing her neck, he moved to her lips. Between kisses he mumbled, "Never liked rules."

Pulling out, his body tightened with pleasure. Pushing himself back in she nearly screamed.

The pace quickened, but not too fast. It was if he was trying to saver the feeling. Their bodies flush against each other.

"Deeper" she begged.

He pushed into her as far as he could.

Her bent right leg instinctively started to rise.

He bit her neck.

Her moans grew. "Sasuke" he twitched in pleasure. "My leg, higher"

Grabbing her leg, behind her knee, he nearly pushed it to the ground.

"SASUKE!"

He kissed her

"Shh, they'll hear"

Moving his hand from behind her knee, her leg automatically bent over his shoulder. Placing his hand at the curve where her leg met her hip, he used that to pull her toward him during every thrust.

His pace quickened.

Moans, gasps, caressed.

"Ah, sa-" he began, but never finished.

"More" She whispered in his ear,

The passion filled moan that caressed his ear nearly made him loose it.

His movements became quick, almost desperate.

With her leg over his shoulder he was able to reach depths in her neither new existed.

She dug her nails into his back and scalp and he kissed her.

Their kiss turning desperate as his grip on her leg tightened.

Her body shuttered as she pressed her self against him. Her hips pushing upwards in a desperate attempt for more contact.

The hand that wasn't holding her leg grabbed the back of her shoulder to keep her in place.

Breaking contract with her lips he buried his face in her hair.

His body shuttered almost violently.

"Fuck" He gasped.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, first thought after your repeated a mistake you swore you would never again

Ok, first thought after your repeated a mistake you swore you would never again.

For Sasuke it was similar to the first time.

There were no thoughts until the fear kicked in.

Slowly, and almost afraid to find her first flying at his face, he pulled his head up to look at the pink haired woman below him.

Her eyes set at half mass, staring up at the sky, while a small peaceful smile played on her lips. One arm flung over her head while the other played with his hair.

It was almost as if she didn't have a care in the world.

Why didn't she grasp the severity of the situation?

Though he was becoming increasingly relaxed while her fingers worked their magic on his scalp. Holding back a sigh he slowly lowed his head back into her shoulder.

"Damn it!"

Both head turned toward the door that led down into the building, shock and horror present in their expressions.

There, in all his irritation, and of course perverted amusement, was Naruto. His playful glare set on Sakura.

"Nothing perverted my ass!" He scoffed, arms crossed.

Neither person, who were still connected in the most intimate of ways, moved. Neither caring that Sasuke's bare ass was glistening in the sun.

"The hag is on her way to announce the verdict." He turned to walk down the stairs. They could hear his footsteps echoed along with his cursing and mumbling. "Damn it, now I owe Kiba money."

"The verdict" Sakura whispered.

Their eyes met.

"What will you do?"

His dark eyes bore into her green. He could see it. Her worry. Would he kill them in the villagers chose not to?

He didn't know.

If he did, he would have to leave.

Looking down at the girl below him, his feelings on the subject seemed to change back and forth. The pro's and con's of each decision weighing heavily on him.

Pulling away, and out of her, he searched for his clothes. As he found his boxers and slipped them up his legs he watched her out of the corner of his eyes.

She covered herself while searching for her clothing.

She covered herself…

Why?

It didn't make any sense to him. Why was she modest now?

He shook his head at her as he finished dressing.

He turned to leave.

"Don't make me kill you Uchiha" He heard Sakura's determined voice behind him. He paused before reached the other end of the building, where the hokaga's tower was directed. "I will if I have to" She yelled after him as he leapt from the building.

At that moment, as his feet touched the ground, before pushing off again, he knew she was serious.

#&(&#

The bottle of sake she had waiting for her in her office didn't seem as appetizing as she watched the crowd below grow.

The many faces, all different sizes, shapes, and colors, stared up at her. There didn't seem to be anybody talking. No gossip, no worried whispers. Nothing. They stood quietly, with two minutes left to go, waiting. Just waiting to see what would happen.

Looking up at the horizon she could see the sun beginning to set. Seven thirty was the time in which the top of the sun fell behind the horizon.

This would work out perfectly.

The seconds ticked by.

Danzo and Koharu stood behind her; Kakashi, Neji, and Shino behind them. The members of root were held in maximum-security building not to far off, surrounded by ANBU members.

Sakura, Kiba- an amused looking Kiba-, Naruto, Kiba, and Tenten stood off to the side, like the soldiers they were. Prepared for anything.

But most of all, prepared to, and eyeing, the Uchiha, who stood with Shikimaru on the other side of the Hokage from them.

If he were to act out they were to stop him.

That was their mission.

Her eyes roamed from one face to another. All five were ready, they were deadly…what the hell was that on Sakura's neck?

"Lady Hokage" the sharp voice of Kakashi was heard behind her. He was taking this very seriously. Especially with two root members still missing.

The other ninj'a, excluding the ANBU, who were all currently standing guard of the root, stood behind everybody else, waiting.

Never in the history of the village has anything like this happened.

"Lady Hokage, its time"

Her eyes closed for a moment as she took a deep breath. Opening her eyes, they were once again hard.

The eyes of a hokage.

"First, Danzo, the leader of root, and traitor to the village." She could almost hear Danzo smirking behind her. He was planning something. "By the will of the village Danzo is here by sentenced to death."

There wasn't a noise. Just the determined eyes of the villagers and the, mostly, emotionless eyes of the ninja's, which were mainly looking at the Uchiha –who was also as emotionless as could be.

Not even a sign of relief.

All agreed that this was necessary.

"I fully agree. Due to the nature of his crimes, and the lack of remorse he is not a man that deserves such a high-ranking position, nor is he the kind of man that I will aloud to live in my village. The thought of banishment has entered my mind, but his knowledge of the inner workings, along with the outer workings, of the village is vast. He is too dangerous to be left alive. His execution is to be set for 7:15 tonight."

No objections.

Not even a blink of an eye from anybody.

Danzo still smirked.

"As for Koharu and Homura" This was what people were waiting for. "Although they have done many thing to benefit the village, the majority of them were out of greed. Whether it were money or connections, they were helped those that could help them. They even had gone so far as to have a clan destroyed, because it was easier. Also, we have the same issue with them and their knowledge of the village. For this the village has sentenced them separately"

Murmurs were heard all around. Shock faces. Tense muscles.

A few birds chirped and flew far from the site.

The five in charge of Sasuke positioned themselves to pounce if needed.

"Himura will be executed along side Danzo."

Danzo's smirk widened.

"Koharu, will be taken into interrogation, and placed in a maximum security prison." There was still nothing. It felt almost incomplete. The crowd below stood there, starring up at her; waiting. Looking down at their faces she felt anger build in her. Anger for the lives lost. Anger for the numerous times the Elders interfered in her doings; making thing worse. A protectiveness built with in her. One that nearly forced her to scream in frustration. She blamed herself. If she were only stronger.

She made an example out of them, she knew. Her punishment was harsh, but necessary. One that the entire village agreed on. The world needed to know of this. They needed to know who was in charge.

The frustration, pain, loss, consumed her for just a moment. Just long enough for numerous cuss words, and threats to build in her throat. "Let this be a lesson for you all. FUCK WITH MY VILLAGE AND I WILL STRIKE YOU DOWN!"

The crowd erupted into a cheer. Loud screams were heard all around.

They weren't screams for the death of the three counsel members. They were cheers for the Hokage. For her justice. For themselves.

For the lives of the Uchiha.

For the sacrifices made.

The Hokage turned to see the white face of Koharu, and the smirking face of Danzo.

"You find something funny Danzo?" Tsunade glared.

He shrugged.

She walked up to the man and smiled up at him. "Little over confident don't you think?"

His smiled widened.

Hers did as well. "No one will avenge you. You have no one to save you." She watched his eyes as they remained amused. She shook her head. "Have it your way"

Danzo was taken to a clearing out in the forest while Koharu was taken to the ANBU headquarters. The other ninja's made their way toward their homes, bars, and lovers houses. Naruto and Shikimaru stayed behind, Sakura disappeared.

Tsunade stood in front of the emotionless Uchiha. "She wont survive the interrogation"

"Then why not just kill her" his voice hard.

"She has information we need, and homura specialized in keeping quiet during his interrogations. They could tear him from limb to limb and he still wouldn't tell."

He nodded.

"I will have you meet with the owner of your estate tomorrow night to have the deed switched into your name once again" a spark of amusement shone in her eyes.

A frown formed. "And he will just let me take it back"

Tsunade started to walk away, a small chuckle was heard. "You will be surprised Sasuke, pleasantly surprised"

That set his mind off.

PLEASANTLY surprised, she said.

What the hell does that mean?

"Sasuke" The once annoying Naruto made his way up to the emotionless man accompanied by a smirking Kiba and a shikimaru- who shook his head at something kiba just whispered to him.

Sasuke turned his head just enough to look at the blond.

"I'm sure Sakura told you…if you ever got around to talking..." chuckling from the two behind naruto was heard.

Sasuke glared at the obviously loud-mouthed blond. Now the whole village will know of Sakura and his's 'meeting' on the roof of the hospital.

Naruto took a breath before blurting it out. "But I am getting married in a few months and wanted you to be the best man"

If rolling his eyes wouldn't have caused at least two of the three from jumping him he would have done so. Being the best man in a wedding of a man that he had tried to kill multiple times didn't seem like the best idea. Really it was a shocker to have the idiot ask him in the first place. Wasn't his sticking his hand threw the idiot's chest enough of a hint?

Then again, Naruto had been his best friend, and after everything he had done. Every one he had hurt, Naruto was still there. Willing to forgive him.

The village was ready to forgive him.

He didn't want to be in the wedding party, everybody looking at him. The fan girls, he knew would attack him once again, would go ape shit when they saw him.

But it was the least he could do.

The one social event, and he wouldn't have to worry about another for a long time. He could only take so much and he doubted the villagers, his friends, and the Hokage, would expect any more from him.

So as a show of his good faith…

"Fine"

Naruto's eyes lit up, no doubt pleased to learn he wouldn't have to beat and tie down the Uchiha just so he'd be present.

"Thanks Sasuke!" Naruto smiled before running past him. "I have to go tell Hinata she can start planning now. See ya later guys"

Sasuke shook his head.

Kiba walked by first, wiggling his eyebrows at Uchiha before passing him.

Sasuke ignored him.

Shikimaru, on the other hand, smiled with his hands in his pockets and his eyes unfocused ahead of him. An amused chucked passed his smirking lips. "Make sure to bend her leg and pull it up to her side, she loves that"

And he was gone.

And Sasuke stood rigid in his spot, alone, and shocked, on the Hokage's tower.

Anger filled his body. Jealously, though he would never admit to that either.

Uchiha's were never jealous. They had everything and if somebody else had something they wanted they would take it or find a better version of it.

His body still refused to move.

Shikimaru…

There was only one way that bastard could have known that.


	8. Chapter 8

He thought of himself as a logical man and as one he should understand that the girl you knocked out and left on a bench, trie

He thought of himself as a logical man and as one he should understand that the girl you knocked out and left on a bench, tried to kill a few times, and insulted in multiple ways, would find another man. Even if she was, at one point, obsessed with him, like many other fan girls, she was still expected to find somebody else. He left. He wasn't there. He betrayed her.

He was lucky she wasn't married or hadn't already popped a few kids out…

…did she?

It never occurred to him that maybe she had already had a family. What if she had a husband? No, she wouldn't have slept with him is she did. But what about children? Did she have a mini Sakura around…

..,what if he got her pregnant.

Pregnant…

Shit…

…

Fuck!

He knew that she, as a female ninja, was required to track her period and ovulation. There was no way she was pregnant. She was sensible enough to not allow somebody, even if that somebody was him, to do something like that to her when there was a risk like that. The thought that maybe she would do it to keep him there crossed his mind but he quickly shut it out. She would never bring a child into the world under those circumstances, not to mention she wouldn't want to give her ninja lifestyle up quite yet.

Taking in a breath he sighed and went back to the issue at hand.

Shikamaru.

The lazy genius.

Shikamaru….

He knew that he had no right to be angry, but he couldn't help it.

He wasn't jealous DAMN IT!

Just angry…angry that Shikamaru, or anybody for that matter, would mock him is such a way. It was as if the bastard was trying to piss him off.

The fact that the Nara prodigy had touched Sakura in the most delicate of places had nothing to do with his anger…no jealousy!

…

…

Ok so he was irritated. NOT JEALOUS!

Questions started to run through his head. Images he didn't wish to think up gave him chills of disgust.

That ass's hands were on her.

His penis penetrated her.

…

Did she enjoy it more?

Did she give him that look that begged him for more?

Did she like him?

Did they have a relationship? Why weren't they together now?

…

Did that jerk hurt her?

Was he gentle during her first time?

…

…

Was it her first time?

Taking a deep breath he let it out. It was obvious he was letting his imagination run away with him.

He was a logical man.

Sakura would never sleep around. If she slept with Shikamaru there was a reason. A good reason. What the reason was he wasn't sure, but he had every intention of finding out. He couldn't see Sakura sleeping with a horde of people. Maybe ONE other person and of course he would be none other that Naruto. She would only let somebody who she trusts, somebody who truly cares for her, to touch her, and there's no one that treasures her more than Naruto.

Besides, he could use a lesson or two before bedding the Hyuuga heiress…or ex heiress…unless he already did.

…

Eeewww

!#&())(&#&

"Are you serious?" Kiba's laughter was heard down the street from the infamous ramen stand they were currently eating at. Shikamaru, who was trying to keep his lazy 'yeah so what' look going (but failing horribly), was sitting between a laughing Kiba, and choking Naruto- who attempted to inhale at the worse possible time. "You told Sasuke about that? What do you have, a death wish?" He continued to laugh between the fresh bite he shoved in his mouth.

Taking a moment to realize the danger he could have put himself in, Shikamaru just shrugged. He couldn't help but amuse himself with the fact that no one else, alive at least, had anything that could get a rise out of the last living Uchiha. Mr. Ice block himself.

Suddenly he found himself laying on the ground just about five feet from where he had been sitting, covered in what was left of his ramen. Oh, and his face hurt like hell.

Above him, stood a very red faced, probably from anger, and shaking Naruto.

"That was YOU?!" He roared.

"Hey man, calm down." Kiba, who looked on with some kind of unusual cross of boredom and amusement, shook his head. "Naruto, there was obviously a reason for it." He turned toward Shikamaru. "Isn't that right, Shika-Kun"

Shikamaru glared.

Kiba laughed.

Naruto stocked forward.

The ninja on the ground sighed before standing and brushing himself off, irritated that he now had to go home and change. "Its not what you think"

The other customers retreated due to Naruto's sudden increase in chakra. Hard to eat with all that pressure.

"Did you really sleep with her?" He demanded.

Shikamaru sighed. "Yes, but there was a reason for it"

"Like?" Kiba asked, looking over Naruto head from his seat. The most innocent look, with a good amount of amusement, was plastered all over his face.

"She was going on a mission where sleeping with the enemy had a 90 chance of occurring."

No one spoke.

NO one moved.

Naruto's anger deflated, replaced with fear. "Did…did she have…to?"

He shook his head. "No, but just incase she wanted to loose her virginity to somebody she knew and trusted."

Kiba started laughing. "That's it? And here I thought it was this huge scandalous thing. Way to disappoint Nara"

Shikamaru started to rub his temples.

"But, if she wanted somebody she trusted…then…why not me?" Naruto's arms were at his side, he head down, his eyes sad.

The genius turned to leave, "You were her first choice, but she couldn't find you." He stopped just before the entranced and glanced over his shoulder, a small smirk on his lips. "It was during the reign of 'the goddess'(caught part 1: goddess. The first part to this story), when you were nearly impossible to find after dark" He exited the ramen stand and headed down the street.

Finishing his ramen, Kiba threw some money (money he won from Naruto) for his, and Shikamaru's ramen- thought he'd been nice- and made his way to stand next to Naruto, who was still facing the door. Taking a glance down at the boy, laughter sprang forth from the ninja.

Naruto was starring at the place Shikamaru had been standing moments before. His face stuck in the largest sillies grin he had ever seen the man wear, complete with cheeks –or should he say his entire face- a shade of red that could put Hinata to shame.

Patting the man's back, Kiba walked from the Ramen stand, chuckling under his breath.

#&())(&#&(

"Naruto-Kun" Hinata called from the kitchen when she heard the front door open. (the reason why she is not stuttering will be addressed in Caught Part One. Something will happen that knocks the shy girl out of her.)

"Yeah, Hina-Chan" Naruto called, making his way into the kitchen. He stopped in the doorway. His eyes wide. His kitchen had been covered in fabrics, flowers, papers, posters, and a mountain of book sat on his table, his beaming fiancé setting behind them.

"Naruto-kun, come look at this. I like this color." She buried her head in the book.

A smile spread across his face. Hinata Hyuuga. The woman of his dreams was so excited about marring him that she managed to gather all of these things to plan the wedding in just a few hours. It was as if she had been collecting them, waiting for the moment Sasuke came back.

Maybe she did.

How did he ever get so lucky?

He laughed once, walking around the table, stepping over ribbons that littered the floor, he stood behind his fiancé. Leaning down he wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her cheek.

She giggled, before pointing at a centerpiece that took up the entire page of the book. A series of exotic red flowers, dark greenery, and a few hints of a long skinny yellow leaves and sticks sat in a tall, very skinny vase that sat in the middle of a round table. Lights and crystals hung from the vegetation, giving it a kind of romantic fairy tail feel. By the look of it, the whole thing manages to double as an umbrella that would shade everybody at the table, but the vase was so thin, that you could still see and communicate with the people across from you.

"I think this one" She turned her head and smiled. "will be perfect."

Leaning in a few inches he gently brushed his lips against hers. "You want red and yellow as your wedding colors"

Her long dark purple hair, which was up in a messy bun, ticked the side of his neck when she giggled.

"Those colors represent a horde of memories that I would never give up" Placing a hand on each of his cheeks. Pulling him forward she kissed him. It didn't last long, for she pulled away after a moment. Just long enough to get her point across. "Now, I need you to talk with a certain owner of a ramen stand you happen to love about a ramen dinner fit for a Naruto on his wedding day."

His face brightened. "Ramen? You will let me have ramen?"

She giggled again. "Only you, if you're good. Everybody else will be forced to eat whatever I choose for them."

There was a pause as his face turned down into a frown. "Who will you have walk you down the isle. I mean…your father…"

She shook her head and smiled. "Neji. I will have Neji."

"We should keep a chair empty for him. He would appreciate it"

Running her fingers across his cheeks she kissed him gently. "Thank You"

"Anything for you"

!#&()

She stood, starring out the window of her office. Her arms wrapped around her large breasts.

Everything seemed to finally settle. The sun had long since set. Danzo had been beheaded immediate. Homura was executed while he lay in a coma. They used a poison that they had injected into his blood stream. It works immediately, without pain.

Not that it would have mattered.

Koharu currently sat in a chair with the ANBU interrogation squad. From what they were told, Ibiki and her came to an agreement. She will give them whatever information she had if they promised not to torture her, and give her a swift painless execution.

There were two problems now. The two missing ROOT members and team Eagle.

Being that Orochimaru had been from Leaf, he and his sins were the responsibility of the village. There was indeed too much damaged caused by him for their one village to handle. They couldn't rebuild all of the villages he destroyed. They couldn't bring the men he killed back to life, but they could try to cure the men he tested on. Sakura had headed that department, and starting at sunrise, Suigestu will be her new assistant. Juugo would be kept at the hospital along with the others.

Karin will be tutored and trained.

Tsunade sighed.

Kakashi was her first choice in handling the young chakra tracker, but he and his nin dogs just left on a mission to track down the remaining members of root.

Turning around she glanced around her office.

She did her job.

It was time to pass the torch.

Naruto Uzumaki, the Sixth Hokage.

Hokage Uzumaki.

Has a nice ring to it.

Now all she had to do was figure out when.

&(&

This was awkward.

His team had rooms at the hospital, while he was left to fend for himself. Which led him to Naruto's couch, listening to the happy couple discussing wedding plans.

Every once in awhile one, if not both, of them would call to him from the kitchen asking for his opinion. He didn't care. They could get married in a sewer wearing potato sacks for all he cared. All he wanted was the annoying couple to go into their room and leave him be. He had to prepare himself for the interesting day he was going to have. He needed to get his home back and torture the Nara prodigy.

The thought of whether or not he should look for the pink haired nin medic crossed him mind, but then he remembered his plans regarding Shikamaru, and didn't look forward to her anger.

Finally, Naruto hand picked Hinata up bridal style, and was currently making his way toward their room, giggling happily along the way.

It was obvious when they had in mind, and he defiantly didn't want to be in the apartment while being forced to listen to 'that'.

"Don't worry Sasuke" Naruto smirked, once he reached his bedroom door. "I had to learn a sound binding jutsu or we would have been evicted by now." The door slammed.

A chill of discuss run through his body as he leapt from his temporary bed on the couch and grabbed his shoes.

There was no way in hell he was staying here while Naruto fucked his woman in the other room.

Another chill ran through his body as he ran out the door.

He defiantly needed a distraction.

Walking down the lit streets of his home town memories started to resurface. All the memories with his family, with team 7, and ones of pain and loneliness.

Ones of betrayal.

Sakura was right. She was right about everything, though hell would freeze over before he admitted to that out loud.

His family were definitely idiots to try and take over the village. It wouldn't just affect the Fire Country, but the whole world. Thousands would die. They were being selfish and greedy. Not very good qualities in a Hokage, or any leader for that matter.

The elders had no right to have his family killed. There were other ways to deal with it. They just chose the easiest way, the one way that would put the blame on somebody else.

That somebody else.

Itachi was a genius. He would have known that there were other ways, still he chose to kill them all. He really was week. Allowing himself to be seduced by the elders words. But then again. Itachi was a genius. He must have known something that no one else did, being a double agent, that would have caused him to think that killing everybody was the best choice.

But his mother. His mother was an Uchiha by marriage. She didn't have any ninja abilities that he knew of…or maybe she did. Far as he knew, she was the daughter of a very wealthy businessman with aristocratic blood. A very beautiful and well-educated young woman his father fell for immediately.

He didn't know what to think anymore, except that it was all behind him now. His brother was dead, the elders were gone, and his home would be returned. The last thing to do was restore his clan, which he didn't feel he was ready for just yet.

Remembering how his father was with him, and knowing how he is himself, being able to show emotions is key in keeping a family together. He needed to care for his wife and keep her satisfied in many different departments. His children will needed to feel loved and shown how important they are.

Showing emotions outright is not one of his best abilities, and he needed to find a woman that knew that. A woman he cared for that understood how he was and would be patient. A strong ninja with a great maternal instinct and pleasing to the eye.

Shaking his head he sighed.

He had time to think about this. His first step was to retrieve his house and find a job. He could work as a ninja, but Tsunade wasn't an idiot. She wouldn't let him leave the village for any excuse, which meant he was on D and C rank mission pay. He couldn't live off that. No doubt, once he left the village his family assets were taken into custody. Probably to help pay for the rebuilding of the village after the many battles that had taken it over the years. His second step would be to gain the trust of the village again, which shouldn't be too hard considering the trials earlier that day.

Then after everything had settle down, and all is good, he could start his family.

How many children did he want?

He didn't know. Four maybe. Four was a good strong number. Two sons and two daughters. Ones he would teach the proper ways to use their family justu's.

For a moment he felt a chill of excitement.


	9. Chapter 9

Her shift started at seven, but she had arrived at 5.

Sakura's duties were some of the hardest in the village. Being a doctor or nurse in the hospital was hard. The things that you see there will haunt you until you leave this world, but working in HER wing of hospital brought the horrors to a new level.

She still worked in the normal hospital, but she spent most of her time here.

The amount of subjects Orochimaru used was astounding, and the things that he had done to them was even worse.

There was a whole section, lined with bunk beds, and at the end cribs, for children. Orphaned children. Children of all shapes and sizes, tortured and abused. These children were the first to come here. They were why she started this to begin with. It all started with a baby she found in the main hideout in sound. She was laying in a crib asleep with every inch of her attached to some kind of machine. Reading through everything she could find before taking it all apart she learned that this child was actually the daughter of one of one of the guards, who raped a prisoner specifically to give them a testing subject.

Needless to say she brought that child home with her, and four others she found in the same shape.

Now she had 38 children between the ages two and eight. All with some abnormality due to the testing. If only they managed to kill Kabuto earlier then these children would never had been used.

The other three stories of the wing were full of different kinds of people. The ones with mental damage were kept in a kind of mental ward that resided on the second story, and ran by a series of well-trained med nin's. Those who were violent were kept in padded rooms; like Juugo.

Those who were in constant pain were given the things they needed to ease it.

It started out with 417 people, and over a period of time, she managed to heal over 212 of them and send them on their way, with a place to go obviously. The only issue was that they kept finding more victims.

Another 113 were added to her already long lists of patients, but most of them were just people that needed a quick healing and wanted to go home. Many of them had families waiting for them, or not waiting for them. Some have been trapped for years. No doubt their families gave up on them.

As she walked the halls she went over a few charts that concerned her. Suigetsu, without his sword, trailed behind her, looking uncomfortable. The first folder was on a patient that was very similar to Suigetsu. She was a six-year-old girl who wasn't taking the changes her body went under well. Her body was rejecting the sea creatures forced into it. So far Sakura had let the girls body reject the creatures and even helped. She eased the pain, and sped up the healing process, but they were in a crucial stage; the last one. Her body looked deformed and in pain. It had already been a year, and a few weeks remained until she would be as normal as she could be.

They were so close.

And the little girl couldn't be happier. She didn't have to spend all of her time in the large tub that Sakura had installed for her. Her skin was a normal color, with the exception a few small clumps of scales. Her hair turned from a light blue color to its natural dark brown. He eyes were now blue instead of red.

Opening the door to the room the little girl stayed in she moved for Suigetsu to follow.

"Sakura?" A small voice was heard from across the room where a small bath, that was built into the floor, was. Going off the stream rising from the water, it was rather warm.

"Hello there Akemi" Sakura smiled at the girl panting in the bath. Pain evident in her face. "this here" she motioned toward a nervous looking fish boy. "Is suigestu. He will be here to help me for a little while."

Her long brown hair tied up on top of her head. Her blue eyes shining with the soul of an excited child. One that would have been running up to them if it hadn't been for the pain.

"You're like me" The girl flinched at a sudden onset of pain.

"Uh" He scratched the back of his head. "Actually I think you are more like me"

The girl nodded with an amused smile leaning her head on the rip of the tub, trying to relax.

"How is the pain today?" Sakura made her way over to the tub and knelt down, working her fingers into the hair, massaging the little girls scalp. Her hands started to turn green.

Akemi sighed. "Better now." Relaxing more she allowed Sakura to continue her massage. "The rest of the patches of scales flaked off today and I couldn't stand the cold water."

Sakura nodded with a smiled. "Well, it seems you are a warm blood now." Releasing the girl's hairs she grabbed the clipboard and started writing. "The only thing left now is wait until your blood rids itself of anything that didn't originally belong to you"

The girl smiled.

"I am going to give it about two more days. Then I am going to check your DNA to make sure all strands of other creatures are gone. That should be the end of it."

There was a silence as Sakura wrote.

"Then what" The girl asked.

Sakura looked up. "What do you mean?"

"What will happen to me then? I don't have a family. I don't even know what village I belong to"

Sakura patted the girls head affectionately. "It doesn't matter. You are a member of the Village Hidden in the Leaf and families have recently been taking in orphaned children after our village was attacked, and many children lost their families. There are many families that would want a wonderful little girl like you"

The little girl smiled and shook her head. "How would they know if they want me if they haven't seen me yet."

"They will come here first and meet you before anything were to happen. I'll put in your adoption papers today. It could take a few days to go through. Then, while you are finishing your recovery they will visit. How does that sound?"

The girl smiled wider. "it sounds ok"

Sakura nodded. "Good. I'll send a nurse in every few hours to ease the pain. Have a nice day Akemi"

Sakura turned toward Suigetu and nodded.

He was studying the girl as if she were the cure to the world's issues.

"She can be cured?" He whispered once they were back in the hall.

"Mostly. Her body is doing most of the work, we are just helping it. Whatever Orochimaru did to her, her body wouldn't let it set permanently, though she will have an unusually strong control over water. As you can see, her bath had no facets."

He nearly laughed. He didn't even notice until the pink haired chick said something. "ya, she brought that water up there?"

"No, she is able to keep it clean and whatever temperature she likes with little effort."

Suigetsu laughed. "That could be useful".

#$%^&*()

One hour. He had to wait one more hour.

His original idea of torturing the Nara genius had to be pushed back to later in the day due to his lack of concentration. Something like what he had in mind would need his undivided attention.

He hadn't been to the Uchiha compound in years. What happened to it? What could the new owner have done to it? Would he be angry, grateful, or would it be too hard to live there. Would he have to sell it and find a different place?

He didn't want to think about it anymore. He just wanted to get there and get it over with.

Walking down the street toward the compound he became frustrated. Even now it was his compound. If he wanted to go there early then he was going to go there. He didn't need permission.

Making his way toward the edge of the village, away from the crowds, just how he liked it, his heart rate started to rise.

What would he find? What would he feel?

Turning the corner, where the entrance was, he stopped. His eyes widened slightly. If he were less of a man his mouth would have been wide open.

Last time he saw the front gate, the wood had been molded over. Blood and dirt stained everything. The paint had been faded.

Now…now it was…

The wall that surrounded the entire complex had been made out of a kind of an off white cement. It looked to have been a good ten feet tall and a few thick. The gate doors themselves were made of some thick dark wood.

Walking toward the doors he placed his hands on the newly polished wood. It was smooth, and well crafted. About six feet from the ground were the carvings of the Uchiha symbol. One was on each door. Neither were painted, but still noticeable. Nothing flashy. Just how he would have preferred it.

Pushing on the doors, he was happy, and annoyed, to find that it was not locked. Giving them a good hard shove, the door swung open, making a clanging noise, as it they hit the back of the outer walls.

His mouth hung open this time.

It was gorgeous.

The layout was completely different. Nothing like he remembered. From the main gate, where he was standing, there was one wide road, a good twenty feet across. The same width of the gate. The road seemed to go on forever, until it finally reached what looked to be a giant house, traditional Japanese style, in the distance. Taking his first few steps he looked around. The street was lined with stalls all the way down to the large house. They were painted soothing colors and decorated with different kinds of vegetation. There were flowers, hanging plants, large planters. They were all mainly different shades of the off white color of the wall that surrounded the compound. Some had a gray tint to it. The thing that made them stand out from each other were the dark browns, blue, greens, yellows, reds, and even some purple. Very homey feeling. The fact that no one was there, that it was a ghost town, didn't even cross his mind.

Finally making it to the large house at the end of the street, which was not as long as it looked from the gate- probably designed that way- he stopped just before it.

It was two stories. Made of dark rich woods. The whole thing seemed to be made of the paper walls/doors (shoji). Around the first story was a porch. The second had an identically balcony, except with railings, that seemed to surround he house.

Walking up the two steps he made his way to the front door. The same Uchiha symbol was carved beautifully into the double doors just like the ones of the gates. The dark wood slightly gleamed in the afternoon sun. What looked to be cast iron (black) door handles were attacked to both doors. Grabbing one in each hand, he pushed the doors open. They were well built, and well oiled. Not a single squeak.

The inside of the house held a beauty of its own. The entrance, the halls, the kitchen, and the dining room all had hardwood flooring. It looked to have been cherry wood, if he knew his woods, which he didn't. The entrance hall was the center of it all, with doors that led to the four rooms and a black staircase that was built a little to the left, between the doors to the dining hall and living room.

To the right, and left, of the front doors were two hallways that led around the house and connected on the other side. While the outer wall had all been shoji, the inner walls were made of dark woods. (Shoji doors/walls, can he removed completely from the house if wanted. Their main purpose was to give open spaces when wanted.)

Being that the house was basically a giant rectangle it left the rooms little creativity in the shapes. The back left corner was the kitchen. It was large and held the latest in dishwasher, fridge, sink, microwave, stove, and oven technology. Everything was in stainless steal. The dark wood cupboards accented the floor nicely, while the black countertops finished the look. The walls were painted a nice eggshell. There were two shoji doors; one led to the living room while the other led to the dining hall.

The front left corner was the dining hall, which lacked any furniture at the moment, along with the rest of the first story. A single shoji door had been built into the center of each of the four walls. The back right corner was the living room. It too was empty, but unlike the rest of the downstairs, it had a nice light beige carpet. The front right room was probably for a office or a meeting room. He wasn't sure about the large empty room. Between the living room and the office was a bathroom.

Taking the stared to the second story, and wasn't sure what was in store for him. A single hall way ended at a pair of double doors; the floor the same dark hardwood as downstairs. Three doors sat on either side of the wall. After closer inspection he noted that the first door on either side were bedrooms. The second doors were bathrooms. Decent sized bathrooms. The third were two more bedrooms. The door at the end was the door that led to the master bedroom. Right now, being that it was empty, it was a giant room with a large bathroom. There was a large Jacuzzi tub and a stone shower next to it. A long sink lined the wall opposite them. The walls were painted white with dark gray flooring tiles.

The thing that shocked him the most wasn't the amazing house. It was what he was about to see from the windows of the master bedroom. It was positioned in a way where he could see the main street of the compound and all of the residential homes that lay just beyond the stalls. There were so many, but the back of the house. Behind the house was a large garden, in the shape of the Uchiha clan symbol. A garden based around a giant fan. It was breathtaking. Just beyond the large garden was the lake his father taught him the fire justu. He remembered him house originally being on the other side of the lake, but now, where his home use to be, was a large training ground, complete with a dojo.

That was when he saw it. In the windowsill of the master bedroom, next to the door that led to the balcony.

The picture of team seven he left behind. It was still in its original fame. A note, nicely folded, sat in front of it.

Picking up the paper a set of keys fell out, onto the floor. Three keys hung around a single metal ring. Each labeled with what they were used for; the house, the gate, and the dojo.

Picking up the keys he unfolding the paper; he began to read.

He dropped the keys in shock.

Dear Sasuke,

I knew that you wouldn't wait until I got there to look around. The keys for your new home are with this letter. The rest of the keys I will bring with me when we meet. Also, along with the keys will be your newly restored Uchiha fortune; thanks to Naruto. I will explain more once I arrive.

I hope you like the renovation. It took some time to put together. Sorry for the lack of furniture. I meant to fill the house before you came home, but you did so earlier than expected.

Welcome Home Sasuke.

Sakura

P.S. If you read this in the middle of the night and have an urge to visit me, interrupting my much-needed sleep, you will spend the next day in the hospital.

This was his new home?

Sakura did this?

Does that mean she was the one who bought it? How would she get the money for something like this?

A very distinct and familiar chakra entered his new home. He felt it move up the stairs and down the hall, until it reached the door to the master suite. The door was already open so it was no mystery as to why he didn't hear it open.

"I honesty thought you'd show up sooner."

He knew she'd say that.

Turning around his emotionless face came into view. To the normal person it would seem like he was being an ass, but to somebody who knew it, like Sakura, he became even more guarded when his emotions were getting the better of him.

There was a comfortable silence as Sakura aloud Sasuke to get a hold of his emotions.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

There was another silence as Sasuke crossed his harms and closed his eyes. A smirk made it way to his lips at last.

"You didn't need to do this"

She shook her head. "Yes I did."

Not wanting to argue with the strong-headed ninja, he sighed. "Why did you change it?"

Know exactly what he was talking about, Sakura put her box –that he just realized she had- on the ground beside the door. "Changing the layout seemed to be the best idea at the time, and I was right." He made her way over to the window and looked out over the houses. Crossing her arms, she leaned up against the window frame and smiled. "I think it turned out perfect."

"You didn't answer my question"

She sighed. Looking down at her feet she shifted them a few times before looking back out the window. "Most of the houses were still in amazing condition considering. We just moved them and fixed them up. The problem, however, was all of the…blood. There were stains everywhere. The wood from the main house that wasn't stained was used to build the dojo. Besides…" she smiled. "A new house, a new beginning."

Before she knew it, the Uchiha stood right behind her. Another inch and they would be touching.

"I…I meant to furnish the house, but like I said you came home earlier than expected"

Silenced once again took over as his presence shot waves of chills down her spine.

The silence felt as if it stretched on for hours even though it was only a minute or two. The anticipation of what he could do, hoping he would do, to her ringing in her ears.

"How much?" His voice was rough, and almost void of emotion. There was just a hint, and that was more than enough to Sakura.

God she wanted him to touch her.

"A little over seven million"

If his eyes bugged out of his head, or his mouth gapped like a fish, she didn't see it. She couldn't even feel any changed in his chakra.

Damn, she was hoping to get a rise out of him with that.

"How did you come up with such an amount?"

Sakura smiled. "Naruto."

"That dobe?"

Noting that his voice went right back to the emotionless bored tone, she smiled wider. He was hiding himself again. "He inherited Jiraiya's fortune. He put twenty million in an account for me, and thirty-five million for you"

She felt him god ridged.

Sasuke's mind stopped for a second before moving ahead in double time. Naruto…that man he shoved his hand through his chest, and attempted to kill at least two other times, gave him thiry-five million dollars?

He had a million questions, and a million emotions running through his head. Happy that he had what he needed to rebuild his clan, offended that they assumed he would need their help, honored to know he had people that loved him so much, and unsure of what to do with the other thirty houses.

Having an idea about what was going through his head she started speaking again. "There are thirty two houses all together in the compound, not including this one. I have an idea of what to do with those houses, but I need to run in by you first."


	10. Chapter 10

Still stuck in his moment of shock he tried to give her his undivided, or partially divided attention.

"There are a great number of people that have no where to go because of Orochimaru. A great number of people who worship the ground you walk on, for killing the snake sennin and setting them free."

"You mean the people at the hospital?" He questioned. He had a feeling she would say something like that, but that thought was pushed to the back of his mind as the sent of her conditioner reached his nose. Memories, including digging his face into her hair while pushing his hardened manhood as deep into as possible, ran through his head.

His hands twitched with the need to touch her. He leaned in, his lips hovering just over ear.

He stopped when the face of that bastard Shikamaru clouded out their love maki…sex!

She held back the shutter from his moist breath playing across her neck. "Yes, those I have healed, or are healing. The majority of them have places to go back to, but there are a few that lost everything, including their villages. Orochimaru massacred a few clans as well, keeping one or two survivors for his own selfish gain. They need a place to stay."

"And you want me to let them live in the Uchiha compound?" He was unable to completely remove his nose from her neck and hair.

He cursed his weakness.

She nodded. "At least until your children grow and need a place to live. You have a good four generations to go before your clan can return to its former glory."

It made sense when he thought about it. Instead of having a large empty compound, or miniature city, why not fill it with people who worshiped the ground he walked on? Not that he wanted to lead a whole lot of people, but he didn't want the whole place to remain a ghost town. Besides, having people around could help the money flow for Kohona and his 'mini village in a village'.

"hn" was all he gave her and apparently it was all she needed.

Turning around she smiled at him the biggest most pride filled smile he had ever seen somebody give him. "Thank you Sasuke!" Taking a few pride filled steps toward her box she opened it. "I can't wait to tell them. These people have nothing. No clothes, no personal possessions of any kind. I will have to take them out, one person, or family, at a time to buy them things. New furniture will be needed, and materials to start up small business for them, if they want. There is a young girl that can make the best pork buns I have ever tasted"

"Sakura" He needed her to stop talking. He really did. Not an hour ago his nerves were going haywire with the thought of getting his home back, then they nearly exploded when he saw the state his home was in –explode in a good way- and now this feeling was rushing over him. A feeling of something nice. Something good. A feeling you get when you do something nice for somebody with out them asking.

This was too much for him to handle in one day.

"Sorry" she mumbled, a little embarrassed. She was just so happy. She didn't actually think he would say yes, but he did, and now she had great news to tell her patients. Standing she turned around and held something out to him.

Taking it he examined it. A checkbook?

Opening it he nearly gasped.

Nearly.

Uchiha's don't get caught off guard often. Besides he was told that he was getting thirty-five million. Seeing it on paper just seemed to make it a little more real.

"The keys to the other houses are in the box along with a copy of the deed to the compound. The real copy is with the Hokage. You have access to it whenever you want." She smiled. "Since its only 1:30 do you want to come with me to pick out your new furniture?"

He just looked at her like she was crazy, his checkbook in hand.

"I don't trust your decorating skills. Come on"

The moment she turned, assuming he was following her, his chest did this funny restricting thing.

Was she really going to spend more money on him?

$%^&*(*&^%$^&*

"I don't know Sasuke, I see you as more of a traditional type. I'm thinking a light colored lowered Japanese style table, with a nice Ino styled floral center piece."

Sasuke's afternoon wasn't so bad. Sure he had to deal with Sakura, and shopping, and girly crap, but it wasn't that bad. It almost felt like…almost like…he wasn't sure. Something warm and fuzzy. Something that came from being around Sakura.

Looking at the table she suggested he did agree with her, but then again, he did like chairs.

"The lower table for the dining room and a small one with four chairs for the kitchen."

It was his first real comment. Something that Sakura didn't expect. Her mouth dropped, but she refused to let him see it. Good thing she was facing the table and not him. If she were to make a big deal about something like this then it would take away from the chances that he will do it again.

"You know what?" She started. Turning around she smiled at him. "That's a great idea. I didn't think about the kitchen." Turning back around she picked out a plain black table and four chairs. Looking over a wall of different cushions she grabbed four blue ones, making sure they would fit on the black chairs. Paying for the cushions and tables she gave them the address of the Uchiha Compound.

The owner of the store's eyes widened when she explained where her purchases were to be sent. His eyes fell on Sasuke. It was only a moment before the man's lips perked up into a nice smile. He seemed generally happy to hear that the compound was being used once again.

Taking her receipt they left the store side by side.

"Ok, we need a five beds. Four of them can be twins if you want but I think that a large bed would be better for your room. It would look odd to have a small bed in such a big space." Looking from one shop to another she finally found one selling bed frames and mattresses. Turning around to Sasuke she shook her head. His arms were crossed and his eyes closed. His scowl wasn't in place, just a very relaxed looking face. She opened the door for him. "Come on Sasuke. Do you have any idea what kind of bed you want?"

Walking past her into the store he grunted.

Taking that as a 'no' she nodded.

To Sasuke the store was actually quite interesting, not that he'd admit to it. The store was large and sectioned off to create the feel of separate bedrooms. Walking from room to room he was able to see what kind of décor each bed frame and comforter fit with.

Sakura's legs looked good in her medic skirt.

Mentally smacking himself he continued to wonder the store with Sakura. Picking out the four bed frames and some mattresses for his guest bedrooms she moved onto the larger beds. She walked around a few, pressing down, getting a feel for each one.

Images of her laying on the bed, completely bare to him, with an equally bare Shikamaru between her legs cause him to cringe. Shaking his head and turned toward another bed she was examining. To his horror he couldn't help but imagine her laying over the bed; Shikamaru behind her. The sound of their skin slapping together filled his ears.

God, he was going crazy!

He didn't even want to have sex with her again…

…ok he wanted to have sex with her, but he shouldn't. Nothing good could come of it. Besides, he was an Uchiha! Uchiha's didn't go around necking with random girls. They married respectable woman and produced strong heirs.

Following sakura through another door they entered a large room full of couches. Immediately she went for a light brown one that held a certain modern feel too it. Bending over the back of it she patted the cushions. The fabric of her skirt pulled tightly around her perfect ass.

Sasuke shuttered.

For a moment he wondered what it would feel like to bend her over that couch and entered her from behind. His hardened manhood reaching impossible depths. Her back arching in pleasure as he grabs her hair. His name leaving her lips, caressed by moans of pleasure. Her hot pussy pulling at his dick, begging for the release only he could give her.

What the fuck?!?!

He didn't need this!

His pants felt a little tight.

He growled in annoyance.

"Sasuke? Is something wrong?" Sakura questioned, looking over her shoulder, only slightly bent over the couch now.

"We are buying that couch" Sasuke replied, making his way to the owner.

$%^&*()(*&^%^&*

It was hard for her to admit it, but that bastard Sasuke was addicting. She knew she felt something for him. Lust for sure, but there was always that twinge of something more that she could never fully get rid of, and she tried over the last few days. Really she did, but as they walked through town, buying things for his new home, it all came back. She loved him, and helping him felt as if they were buy thing needed for THEIR new home, not his.

She had it bad and she knew it.

Though she knew she wasn't the only one; at least for the physical part anyway. Every once in awhile she would catch him starring at inappropriate body parts of hers or growling in annoyance. It happened quite often in the few hours they spent together actually.

They weren't meant to be together. He could never love her the way she loved him. She was glad to get to sleep with him, and hangout with him –even though it was to buy his furniture. She already knew that nothing could come of it.

But that didn't mean it didn't hurt a little.

He would eventually have to find somebody to marry if he were to revive his clan. It would have to be a nice girl who could be a stay at home mom most likely. Somebody who be a baby-making machine for the sex god. Having his child –or even making it- didn't seem half bad, though not right now. Even marrying him…eventually…sounded almost nice. But being a stay at home mom. Yeah right. That wasn't for her. She still had years of work to do. Hundreds of lives are on the line.

She couldn't settle just yet.

To bad Sasuke wouldn't wait for her.

To bad he didn't love her.

#$%^&*()(*&^

Random emotions played across her face as she sat next to him at Naruto's favorite ramen stand. He could read every emotion, but what confused him was the strange order they came in. Her mood seemed to go up and down and around in some kind of confusing roller coaster. How could she deal with that?

He took a bite of his ramen as he watched her take a bite of hers.

She really was deep in thought.

He wanted her. His body wanted her. He couldn't deny it anymore. He needed to keep his distance from her, but that didn't seem possible. They were part of the same team. She was going to be finding residence for his compound. He'd have to go on missions with her. She was most likely going to be his doctor, she was everybody elses.

There was no way to fully get rid of her, and it didn't seem too bad.

Distance was key in keeping his head on and his penis in his pants. She had this sex appeal that drove him crazy. No wonder Shikamaru slept with her.

He glared at his ramen.

SHIKAMARU!

Why him? Why did she choose him?

Shaking his head he ate another bite.

He didn't like the thought of that man touching Sakura. He didn't know if it was his possessive nature or that fact that, that lazy ass didn't deserve her. He didn't care. Its not like it's any of his business anyway. This happened before he came back…didn't it?

…

…

He needed answers. Now all he had to do was find a way to ask her about it without sounding like the ass he was sure he was.

"FOREHEAD! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!?!"

Problem solved.

He didn't bother turning toward them.

Ino, face scrunched in anger, hand in fists at her side, and a deadly glare focused on Sakura herself.

Sakura sighed. She defiantly knew what Ino was talking about. "Its not what you think Ino"

Sasuke didn't dare interrupt, besides he was positive he was going to get the answers he wanted. Just staying where he was, eating, and seemingly ignoring everything around them seemed like the best way of accomplishing his goal.

"DON'T LIE"

What is it with the blonds in this village and being loud?

"What exactly do you know?" Sakura turned in her chair, facing Ino with the look of professionalism. It was a tricky thing dealing with Ino on something like this, even though they were friends again.

"You slept with Shikamaru" Ino growled.

"Yes" short and blunt.

Sasuke had to hold back the growl at her admitting to it. He'd almost wished she denied it.

Ino's face slackened at Sakura's honesty. She was so sure she'd have to beat Sakura into submission before she admitted to it. "Why?" it came out almost like a croak.

"I don't see how that is any of your business."

Ino took a step forward. "He's my teammate, my brother, and you're my best friend. How the hell did I not know about this? I mean, I tell YOU about everything."

Sakura sighed. That was true. "It was for a mission"

Both Sasuke's and Ino's eyes widened; Sasuke's went unnoticed.

"A mission? That's crazy, how would you two sleeping together help complete a mission" Ino pointed her long accusing finger and the pink hair nin.

Sakura closed her eyes and sighed again. "Because I was assigned to a mission that had an almost definite chance of sleeping with the enemy."

Ino gasped. That was the most horrible kind of missions for a female nin. "Did you…?"

Sakura shook her head with a smile. "No"

Both Sasuke and Ino released the breath they were holding.

"Why Shika though?" Ino asked, no longer angry, but curious. "Why not Naruto or Neji?"

Sakura laughed. "Neji? Can he even get turned on? No I originally wanted Naruto, but that he wasn't home. I later found out from Kiba that during the time I needed his help Naruto disappeared at night to train in some forbidden way, whatever that means." Sakura smiled happily.

Ino laughed. "How the hell did you bring this up to Shikamaru? 'hey shika-kun, you want to strategically pillage my village', I mean come on" Ino's eye started to fill with tears. "Did he lay there and let you do all the work." Ino laughed harder. "I bet he did, that lazy ass"

Sakura blushed. "Actually he was quite…useful. Knowledgeable if you will"

There was complete silence before Ino started a whole new round of laughter. Her face turned red, she clutched her stomach. "Oh god" she was looking oxygen. "Useful, HA" she turned around and wobbled toward the door. "God Sakura, I love you… Useful… that's great"

!^$#!$#!$#!$#

Ever since the death of Asuma his lazy side left him.

That's not entirely accurate. He had his moments, but due to his intelligence, and special jutsu's he had become one of the most sought out ninja's in the village. If he wasn't in an office talking with the other strategists, then he was leading a mission, getting ready for some exam or event, or even teaching at the academy.

Usually he didn't want to go on missions. He wanted to be able to take a break and watch the clouds, but when he was on a mission he was on alert from the time he walked out of the gate to the time he took his first step in.

But this time he was happy when he was called to her office. He couldn't get over that feeling of impending doom stalking his ever movement; aka Sasuke Uchiha.

"Shikamaru" Tsunade spoke, walking into her large office.

He was seated at her desk, waiting for her to return.

"You called for me?" He sat up, prepared for anything she threw at him. Hopefully it was a long mission. A month at the least. Sasuke would have most likely forgotten about him by then.

"Yes I did" Tsunade sat at her desk, grabbing a textbook that sat off to the side, under a pile of scrolls. "I have a mission for you."

For the first time in memory he felt like dancing.

"Last year I had you and Sakura rewrite the text books for the civilian elementary schools. The information they had was completely inaccurate and caused a great deal prejudice."

Shikamaru nodded. He remembered.

"Well, it seems that the members of the civilian school board 'edited' your version. The information is once again inaccurate. It seems that those who have learned the incorrect information either do not believe your version, or they spent years memorizing the wrong history and now have to learn it all over again. It was easier to just keep teaching the original version."

Shikamaru frowned. Not only was this against the Hokage's orders and a punishable offence, but this meant that what he would inevitably have to do would be done in the village…with Sakura…

Sasuke was going to maim him.

"I need you to find Sakura and…discuss…this problem with the board. 'Explain' to them that what they have done is not only offensive to their village and students, but their fellow ninja's, who sacrificed themselves to protect them and their families. Make sure they listen to you, even if you have to use your shadow jutsu's. If they give you too much trouble have them arrested and brought here to me. Afterwards I want you two to write another version for those pursuing a higher education so that they will be properly informed. The last part of this is to…negotiate…with the educational board requiring those of the higher education to take another history class, with the correct information."

Sikamaru sighed in defeat. He had no choice. Not only did he have to stay in the village, work with the girl that could get him killed, but he had to 'negotiate' with a bunch of uptight jerk offs.

"Yes, Tsunade" He knew the defeat in his voice was obvious but he didn't care at the moment. He doubt that she knew exactly why it was there to begin with.

"Good" She handed him a scroll. "I'm making this a B rank mission do to its importance, and difficulty. This will not be easy Nara, but I have faith in you." She sat back in her chair with an amused smirk on her face. He watched him stand and walk toward the door. When his hand touched the handle she called out to him. "Oh and Nara" He turned toward her in wonder, and worry. "Don't let Sakura punch a hole in the hall again."

Shikamaru grinned before closing the door behind him.

His grin fell from his face immediately as he tightened his hold on the scroll. He didn't want to have to go looking for Sakura. He was sure she was with Sasuke; the last person he wanted so see.

This was going to be the most troublesome week he's had in a long time.

***More lemons coming up. Sasuke's reaction to Shika as well. The story will be taking a more… provocative turn. Plenty of Lemonade for all! :P If any of you have something lemony you like then let me know. I have gotten a few requests in past story for up against the wall and one for oral during rides at an amusement park Lol l I'm doing this for you guys so whatever it is that you want. Thank you all for reading!! HUGS!!!***


	11. Chapter 11

He had nothing to do.

Sasuke wouldn't go as far as to say he was bored. It was still early afternoon and the nice breeze was making his outdoor meditation quite soothing. Meditation was indeed one of his favorite past times, just under training. It was just that he had been meditating for two hours now.

He didn't really have an agenda yet. Tsunade didn't have any mission for him, Sakura was busy, or so he assumed, and he didn't want to know what Naruto and Hinata were up to.

The morning was spent training. Sakura did a fine job on the grounds. She managed to create something that was perfect for the needs of an Uchiha. It made sense after all. It was an Uchiha compound.

There was a reason why he didn't like people to do things for him. This feeling he had towards Sakura was one that caused him great discomfort. Gratefulness, the want to do something nice for her, this over all feeling of helplessness. He was strong. He didn't needed help and his pride prevented him from saying a simple Thank You to the woman who gave him the home he lost. Who went out of her way to make sure his new home gave him comfort not pain.

He owed her. He didn't want to admit to it, but he owed her.

It wasn't in his nature to do something nice for a girl. Hell he told Karin repeatedly to shut the hell up and stop being annoying, and that was after she saved his life.

The pains of hunger started to build. He needed food. His furniture was set to arrive in less than an hour. He didn't have the time to go out for food. He'd just have to bare it until diner.

Standing he stretched his cramping muscles. Meditating for that long of a period was a bad idea.

Making his way toward the gate of the compound he thought it a good idea to wait for the deliverymen. He wouldn't put it past them, especially after the man face in the table store, to be curious enough about the new compound to arrive early to get the first glimpse.

He was right. Half of the deliverymen were already moving down the main street in a line. Every once in awhile one or more would stop to take a look around. Smiles and jaw dropping was not uncommon during these times. Shaking his head at their behavior he opened the front doors and the others that led from the entryway to the kitchen, dining room, and living room.

Walking out the front double doors he made his way down the street passing the deliverymen. They didn't seem to care too much that he just ignored them. He passed two men and a woman, who he recognized from the day before, pushing a care covered in boxes. Already knowing that those were full of things like toasters, lamps, rugs, dishes, curtains, silverware and etc, he chose to ignore them. Everything he had seen so far was supposed to be here. No idiots were trying to sneak in.

Reaching the gate he sighed his I'm annoyed and can't do anything about it sigh.

The other half of the deliverymen were standing outside the gate waiting for their turn to get it. Random civilians were standing around watching with interest.

And he didn't want attention drawn to him.

Leaning up against the outer wall he crossed his arms and watched the multitude of people enter his compound. For some reason they just kept going in, but not coming out.

Sighing again he knew that threatening them was the not the best way to make them leave his home. After all he wanted the villager to not hate him. He wouldn't mind them fearing him, but then his future kids may get the blunt end of his stupidity.

Seeing that the line was nearing its end, and the villagers were slowly making their way toward the gate, he moved to go back inside. A flash of pink caught his eye. Turning to his right he watched as Sakura and Shikamaru walked down the street that went perpendicular to him. It was only a few seconds, as they were walking rather fast, but that wasn't what bothered him. Her being with Shikamaru was understandable since they worked together on a number of projects, but the fact that she didn't even glance down his way, even with the specially the deliverymen were making, bothered him. How can you not notice they were there?

That and she was laughing at something the genius said.

Wasn't she supposed to be at the hospital?

How dare she! HOW DARE SHE!!!

Was she a whore or something?!?!?

Hearing scuffling of feet behind him he glanced over his should to see the villagers backing away from him with their eyes wide.

He let his restraint and Chakra go.

Turning back around he closed his eyes, taking a few breaths. Control. He was about control. No one got the better of him.

Turning around, his emotions guarded once again, he nodded respectably to the villagers before entering through the gates. He didn't miss the smiles on the people's faces.

#$%^&)_)(*&^%$#%&*

"Those bastards" Sakura growled.

Across from her desk Shikamaru sat, looking professionally board as normal. "Indeed." He sat up. "The mission starts immediately. Your normal rounds have been given to another medic. However, your special ward will need to be taken care of by you. No one else had the knowledge to take care of those people like you. With the exception of two meetings, which have already been scheduled for your convenience, we can work on the text book after your rounds."

Sakura smiled. "Shikamaru, why are you acting so professional?" She questioned. Leaning forward she placed her chin on her hand. "Is there something bothering you?" A wicked gleam was defiantly present in her eyes.

The genius flinched.

Sakura laughed "You're afraid of Sasuke"

His glare only made her laugh harder.

"Don't worry. He doesn't care enough to seek out revenge, or punish you in anyway."

He huffed. "Right. Lets just get this over with. I don't want to deal with these old goats longer than I have to. We have our first meeting with them at 2. Be ready. Oh and Sakura"

She smiled at him curiously.

He smirked back. "Keep your anger in check this time"

She glared.

The next few hours were spent doing her normal rounds, but this time she added an extra paper to each file regarding the patient's family and their plans after they leave the hospital. Those who didn't have anywhere to go had 'candidate' in big bold letter written across their folder. She managed to visit half of the patients today. It was a record.

People seemed generally better. Their spirits seemed to have lifted, and as a doctor, she knew that high spirit helped recovery.

The thing that surprised her however, was catching Suigetsu sitting back with the young fish girl from the day before. They were eating ramen –which he had to have brought himself- and she was giggling over something he said. She didn't have the heart to interrupt them.

So far everything was turning out good. There were only eleven people and/or couples that had nowhere to go. The couples that were included with these eleven, and those who weren't included, were made of people who met in the prisons and could share each others pain.

Excited wasn't a strong enough word to explain how she felt. Once she had the numbers that needed a home, then she could break the news to them that Sasuke was giving them a place to live. She couldn't wait! Just a few more days!

She was so proud of her old teammate!

Returning to her office she had to beat back the blush.

She had just enough time to place the folders she had been caring into the piles they needed to be in on her desk, take off her jacket, and brush her hair before Shikamaru arrived.

Leaving the hospital Sakura smiled at Shikamaru "You still nervous?" They decided to go around the long way, which actually didn't take as long. The 'short way' took you through the main streets of the shopping districts. Going around it sounded like a better idea.

"I am not nervous. I simply do not want to deal with the troublesome uchiha." He shouldn't have said it, but he couldn't help himself. Maybe he was a glutton for punishment. "Did he pull your leg up like I told him too" And here comes his amused smirk.

She stopped in the middle of the street for a moment while he kept walking. Did he just say what she thought he said? Laughing she caught up with him. "Is that what you told him?"

Chuckling he shrugged. "More or less"

Neither noticed the angry dark eyes bored holes in them.

"No wonder you're afraid. You aren't worried about his possessiveness. You're worried about threatening his manhood" She laughed again. "Dear god Nara. I'd be afraid too"

He shrugged again, trying to pass it off as nothing, when in reality, his stomach tightened.

Reaching the large building that was the school, they walked right inside, heading for the conference room. Being that they did this a year before hand they knew exactly where to go and by their luck, every member of the counsel were there waiting.

The counsel was made up of nine of the oldest farts all of the village. They were cranky, thought of themselves as 'special', and were stuck in their old ways.

Not a good combination for those in charge of the education of the village.

The two ninja's stopped at the head of the long table. Four people sat on either side and a single person sat at the end. They all looked upon the two with great distaste.

"Is there something we can you do for you children?" The man at the end questions in just a way that seemed almost rude.

"Yes, to be taught the correct history" Sakura snapped back.

Shikamaru sighed. "Sakura, you promised"

"I did not in any way use the word promise." Her glare still set on the man across from her.

He sighed again. "Damn woman" he mumbled. Looking up at the old goats he hardened his resolve. "Explain yourselves" Shikamaru demanded. He wasn't in the mood for beating around the bush. Besides these men only responded to threats and power.

The man at the end of the table scoffed. "You come here, into our establishment, acting like you own the place. Show some respect boy"

"You have to be respectable to be shown respect." Shikamaru nearly growled.

"Why you"

"Enough" Shikamaru started. "We are here by orders of the Hokage. We will have your full cooperation or you will be removed." He wasn't normally like this, and by the amusement rolling of Sakura in waves, he was going to hear about his 'coolness' later. It was just that last time they dealt with these men they were rude and didn't really seem to care about anything but the power they held. They went through hours of unnecessary arguments, and he REALLY didn't want to have to deal with them again. "Explain yourselves"

There wasn't really too much of a silence before the same man's cocky voice was heard. "There is nothing to explain."

"It seems you have forgotten that you could be arrested and held for treason." Shikamaru glared.

Sakura scanned the room checking for anything that could be a trap. "You disregarded the Hokage's orders and taught incorrect history to the children of the village." Sakura placed her hand on the long table. "We are here to correct this injustice and to make sure it will never happen again."

"and what can you do, little girl" the man sneered.

She stood up straight. Her professionalism taking hold. "Its simple really. We will just have you replaced"

"You can't do that" the man growled. "You don't have the power"

"But the hokage does, and she gave up the power to do as we please to ensure the children get a proper education, and that includes removing any people that could be preventing that" Shikamaru replied.

"Hmph, you're bluffing"

"try us" Sakura smirked.

"I don't care why you did it. All I care about is whether or not you are going to corporate with us." Both ninja's stood side by side with their arms crossed. They both looked in the face of every man at the table.

"Fine" The man at the end of the table spoke.

"Good" Shikamaru nodded. "First you are to replace the text books with the ones we provided. Second you are to require every person seeking out a higher education takes a history class with text book we will be providing."

That man at the head of the table smiled again. "Of course boy, but I have a request"

Sakura shook her head, knowing that Shikamaru was going to be sucked into something he really really didn't want to have to deal with.

"I request that you hold a eight week seminar that covers the books for those seeking a higher education. After all no one knows the history better than the village genius. Wouldn't want the student to miss out on the educational opportunity of a life time"

Shikamaru's face was priceless. It was a mixture of disbelief and horror.

"You will receive our full cooperation if you agree to this" The man smiled knowingly at the genius.

Sakura giggled.

"You have got to be kidding"

#$%^&*(*&^%$%^&

Four days later…

#$%^&*&^%$%^&*(

He needed his control and slowly he was loosing it.

Uchiha's didn't loose their heads.

The last four days were spent doing degrading D and C ranked missions for the Hokage. It didn't bother him as much as he thought. Catching that idiot woman's terrified cat was a good memory stimulant. He had to lift things for an old lady and even help a mother with four kids and a husband on a mission shop for food. These things were indeed degrading but the feeling of living in the village again was well worth it. He traveled for so long that being in one spot, with his own home, and –dare he say it- being around people, seemed to take a little of that wait off his shoulders.

Though he was annoyed to find his fan girls were still there, with the exception of the females of the rookie nine and team Gai.

Everything was going fine, except for Sakura. She hadn't come to see him. She hadn't sent any kind of message regarding the homes in his compound.

He wouldn't say he missed her, but there was something…just something wrong with this. Maybe it was because she spent all of her time, that wasn't in the hospital, with Shikamaru.

He stayed away from her. He avoided the hospital and didn't approach her when he saw her in public.

It was killing him.

He was plagued with dreams of their endeavors on the rooftop and against the tree. The feeling of her around him. Her moans. Her smell. Her taste.

And she was spending all of her time with Shikamaru.

He wasn't jealous. He didn't care.

It was the principle of the thing and he was going to make sure she knew that.

That night he was standing in the shadows across the street from her apartment complex glaring up at the window. It was well into the night, around 10 and Shikamaru just left with a smirk on his face.

It was time.

He was going to go in there and lecture her with the best glares he had at his disposal and demand answers for her behavior.

He had already assumed that they were working on a mission together, and if the rumors were true then it was dealing with the educational system and writing a textbook. That wasn't so bad, but the late nights with the Nara genius was. They were always cooped up in her apartment for hours. They were together during lunches, don't ask how he knew that, and dinner. She even called him Shika-kun.

Unacceptable!

But he wasn't loosing his cool.

!%%$#%$#%$%$#

She giggled.

Looking down at the horribly drawn picture of the men of the educational board with random objects sticking out of their butts, explaining their ill attitudes.

Shikamaru really couldn't draw.

Placing the picture down she looked around her living room. Sighing at the mess her and the Nara genius made she stood. There were papers all over the wall. Organized ciaos with an insane amount of information that only Shikamaru can remember. Picking up the mugs and plates from their dinner, dessert, and tea. Placing then in the sink she turned the water on, a lovely smile on her face.

They had spent the last twenty minutes of their long day talking about the blond sand nin, Temari, and her trip to the village the next week. Jounin exams were coming up and the preparations were needed. A naughty kind of smirk spread across her lips as she began to rinse her now clean dishes.

Like they were going to prepare for the exams.

She laughed at her thoughts.

Those obviously has feelings for each other, but refused to speak to the other about it. If they would just get it off their chests it would be an issue anymore. He may even get laid. Though from what Shikamaru said about the last time she was there, the sex might come first.

Temari and her straightforward naughtiness.

Drying her last dish she placed them back in the cupboard.

Turning she made her way into the bathroom.

She hoped those two got together soon.

Stripping down she turned the shower on. It didn't take long for the water to heat. Her shower was soothing. The smell of her shampoo was relaxing. She loved the smell of fruits.

Reaching for the faucets she turned the water off and grabbed for one of her towels. Drying off she wrapped the towel around her head and stepped out of the bathroom.

Not even two steps out of the bathroom and she was shoved against the wall of her hallway. Looking up into familiar dark eyes she felt his hand grab just under her thigh and lift it. The towel around her waist shifted the actions of her thigh. He pushed his hardened member, still trapped under his pants, against her hot folds. His free hand resting on the wall next to her head.

He pressed up against he harder, pulling the towel from her head and digging his nose into her newly washed hair. He groaned in pleasure.

He rubbed his clothed member against her.

"Sasuke" She moaned. Her arms wrapped around his neck, bringing him in for a mind blowing kiss.


	12. Chapter 12 Lemon

He wasn't sure how it happened, it just did. Like most unusual occurrences around her.

One second he was pushing Sakura against the wall, and the next he was flat on his back, with her straddling him…not that he was complaining too much.

"Uchiha" Sakura arched her eyebrows. It was one thing to have a passionate moment during battle, even if it was the wrong kind of passions needed for the time, but breaking into her house late at night, and shoving her against a wall. That wasn't just frustration.

He was craving her.

She couldn't help the smile; playful with a slight seductiveness.

Sasuke was having issues with what to do next. Yes, he broke into her house. Not his proudest moment. He did push her against a wall and fondled her.

Yes, he was admitting to enjoying the sex…after all it is sex…and wanting more.

He wasn't jealous of Nara.

Nor was he admitting to ownership over the pink haired tease currently sitting on him.

So, does he flip her over? Unzip and let her have her way? There wasn't usually any kind of premeditated thought. Just trying to keep that invasive woman out of his illegal activity, and accidently getting "to close" to think properly.

Irritation filled him. This was starting to get complicated. He liked it because it wasn't complicated.

Time to fix that.

No complications!

Sasuke want, Sasuke get. That was all there was too it.

So, he flipped them over.

Well, he didn't actually flip them over. He tried to flip them over.

Sakura's super strength really was a pain in the ass some times.

Sitting back on her feet, she pulled at the zipper of his pants.

"What do you think you're doing Sakura?" Sasuke growled. Was she trying to take control? Uchiha's aren't controlled they cont…

He grabbed her thighs in a tight hold.

Sakura sat back down on his newly exposed member. It slid in easily; no resistance, no hesitation.

She began to move.

He couldn't believe this. She was on top of him, willingly, riding him ever so slowly. Her eyes were closed, her head slightly back.

"Sasuke" She moaned quietly.

God, she was trying to kill him.

He watched her body move over his. The pleasure coming from such a slow sensual movement was astonishing.

The real surprise was how much he enjoyed being on the bottom. She went at her own pace, pleasuring herself with his body.

He was her toy, to take the pleasure as she pleased. A kind of pleasure she could only get from him.

Oh, he liked that.

Moving his hands up, he caressed her sides, and stomach.

She gasped.

Sliding a hand around to her hip, he moved his other hand down her stomach, until it reached between her legs.

It wasn't hard to find what he was looking for.

She twitched, her eyes opened wide.

"Do that again" she panted.

He began rubbing her between her legs as she started to pick up her pace.

He rubbed faster.

Keeping a good rhythm while she was on his lap was not the easiest of things. With her riding him the way she was, the sounds coming from her, those breasts bouncing with her every movement… he couldn't concentrate.

She gasped, her lips making a sexy kind of pout.

He wanted to kiss her.

Growling, he removed her hand from between her legs and grabbed the back of her head, pulling her down.

Her eye widened, and her paced slowed.

Not acceptable.

Keeping one hand on the back of her head, he kissed her. It was hard, and demanding.

Placing his hand on her hip, he moved her faster.

"Sasuke" she moaned between kisses. "Please"

If he wasn't an Uchiha, he would have smiled.

She was begging for it, for him.

HA!

He flipped them over, this time she went willingly. Her legs wrapped around him, hands in his hair as she kissed him relentlessly.

And the prize goes to Sasuke Uchiha!

Take that Nara!

Bring her leg up, huh? She likes that, huh?

Like hell!

He kicked his pants off and picked up his speed, pounding into her nearly as hard as he could.

No leg tricks. He didn't need them.

Her legs loosened, spreading further apart while still being around him, granting him more access.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she broke the kiss. Her back arched as she moans louder.

He bit down on her shoulder.

He couldn't help it. He moaned. He grunted. He gasped. He even, maybe, might have said her name.

And she twitched when he did.

She twitched and got even louder.

He felt it. She trembled, and tightened her hold. "Sasuke"

God that was sexy.

She shuttered; a full body shutter. Her eyes grew round; she gasped and moaned, pushing up against him in a desperate attempt for more contact.

He let himself go.

Well, not "let", he didn't have a choice really.

They clung to each other, trying to catch their breath.

Sakura loosened her grip and relaxed. Running her fingers through his hair she sighed in contentment…again.

He loved how it felt. Very relaxing.

However, he was having trouble concentrating on the panic that was setting in.

He went to her willingly. There was no other motive in coming here other than wanting her naked beneath him.

And oh, she was. Very naked!

Shit.

This was becoming a problem.

She laughed softly. "Don't worry Sasuke." She sighed in bliss. "I already know"

That didn't sound good. What the hell did she think she knew?

"This is just physical. Us letting out years of sexual frustration."

Oh, that! Well, at least she had a better understanding of the situation. He sure as hell didn't.

He sighed. Shit!

He never expected this. He figured that she would cling to his arm and annoy the hell out of him. He knew that she was the best choice genetically, just under Hinata, for reproducing. Her chakra control, and this blood limits. Their children would be gods.

He wasn't dumb, he knew he had to pick a woman. He thought over Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Karin, and the possibility of just having a raffle.

He never expected this.

He wasn't ready to decide yet.

"Sasuke" Sakura yawned. "I'm tired. I have a shift at the hospital first thing, and really need to sleep before it."

Nodding he got to his knees.

She smiled up at him.

All he could do was look at her. At her naked body. At the marks he left on her neck and shoulder. Her wet hair sticking to her face.

She was beautiful.

Looking down at herself she laughed. "Another shower is in order." Standing, she found the towel a few feet away. Placing it in the hamper she grabbed another one.

Sasuke watched her as she moved around her apartment with ease.

Turning the shower back on, she popped her head out and smiled at him. "You are welcome to join me for a rinse off, but no shower sex. I think I'm going to be sore for a week." She disappeared into the bathroom with a laugh.

He smirked.

Putting his pants back on, he watched her shower for a moment, before disappearing. He wasn't quite sure if staying over was the best idea as of yet.

She felt his chakra leave and smiled sadly.

She knew he wouldn't stay, but it was important that she made the offer. He would remember that.

Putting her head under the running water she closed her eyes.

What was she doing?

They wouldn't ever be anything remotely recognizable as a couple.

He wanted a woman that would give him children and help run his compound. Well she was helping with the compound, but not in the way the mistress of it would.

Okay, she was. But Still!

It wasn't going to happen!

Panicking over it wouldn't help anything.

It was just sex!

Getting out of the shower she dressed and got into bed. Relaxing into her pillow she smiled.

Sasuke Uchiha wanted to have sex with her.

She shook her head. This was ridiculous.

Her muscle relax. Her mind started to wander, falling into a dreaming state…

…when a calendar flashed through her mind.

A calendar with four days highlighted in red.

She sat up in bed. Her heart pounding and her minds screaming at her.

OH FUCK!

#$%^&*()(*&%$##$%^&*()(*&%$#

Walking through is house, something came over him. Everything was new, of the best quality; designed perfectly for him. Everything from the lay out of the compound, to the kinds of material used, to the colors, the flowers, everything. It was perfect.

Did Sakura really know him so well?

He had a home. He had a place that was his. Just his.

In a few hours some people he didn't know were coming to live in the compound, but he actually didn't mind. The color and happiness that Sakura had put into the grounds needs people and children to enjoy them.

Walking into the kitchen, he pulled a tomato from the drawer of the fridge.

He made his way through the house and out of the front door. Sitting on the steps, he bit into his tomato.

He had a home.

Now, to find a job.

#$*&^$%%^&*&^%$%^&*

Two hours later

The glare Tsuname was focusing on Sakura would have killed a normal person, but for one that has been training with the blond for years, Sakura was not scathed.

Well, not physically.

She couldn't help but cringe.

"Let me get this straight. You had unprotected sex while ovulating?" She was tapping her pencil on the desk.

Sakura watched the pencil, waiting for it to snap under the pressure.

"Yes ma'am" Sakura clenched her fists.

"And who prey tell is the man? Or do I even need to ask?"

Sakura sighed. "No, I don't think you do."

The pencil snapped.

Sakura flinched.

Tsuname tried her best to keep her composure. Sasuke needed to have as many children as he could. She knew that, and supported that, but Sakura. She had so much she still wanted to do. Popping out fifteen kids just wasn't going to happen.

She wouldn't let Sakura give up on her work. It was too important. Not just for her, but for everybody who need her expertise.

"I understand what I've done, and how this may affect the lives of the people I've promised to help." Folding her hands she placed them in her lap. "We don't know if my actions from last night will come to anything. However, in the case that it does, I am prepared for the responsibility."

Tsunade dropped the broken pencils into the trashcan and started ticking her nails against the desk. "You wont have time to finish your work. A child will take up all of your time, Sakura."

"I understand that. I also understand that I have a village of friends that would be willing to help."

"And Sasuke" Tsunade sat back in her chair. "You really think Sasuke will just let you do whatever you want?"

"I can deal with Sasuke."

Tsunade laughed. "Obviously."

A couple of minutes later, Sakura walked through the halls of the hospital. There was a man upstairs that needed his bandages changed. His injury was showing signs of infection. A little boy needed his lungs checked, and then, hopefully, he could be sent home. A woman just had a baby, who was just about ready to leave. A boy from the academy managed to change himself into Iruka and now he's stuck.

Sakura smiled. She'd be busy for a while, but first, she needed to visit Akemi.

Reaching the door to Akemi's room, she stopped. There were voices on the other side. Cracking it, she looked in. There, sitting next to the pool was Suigetsu.

Smiling, Sakura closed the door and headed back the way she came. There were other patients that needed her help. Suigetsu already had that one covered.

He was reading to her; the story of "The Little Mermaid" (the Disney version because the real version is horribly depressing). Her eyes were glowing as she sat next to him, kicking her feet in the water.

Yes she had feet. The last week or so, her body took a miraculous turn, and recovered faster and further than they ever hoped. She was now a normal little girl…

…with a strange kind of control over water.

Sakura gave the credit to Suigetsu. Watching them she realized what changed.

Akemi had someone now, who knew what she was going through no doubt.

The real question was; how often did he visit her?

(#($*#$*#(*$(#*$*#($#

"Come on Teme," Naruto panted. "You have to do better than that if you want to beat me."

Sasuke glared. They were facing each other in a crouched position, on opposite sides of one of the larger training fields.

"What's the matter Sasuke? Having an off day?" Naruto teased. "It wouldn't have anything to do with Sakura would it?" he chuckled. "As a matter of fact, I saw her and Shikamaru walking to the hospital together."

Pushing off the ground, Sasuke charged Naruto.

"Oh!" Naruto charged Sasuke, with a smirk. "I think I hit a nerve."

Sasuke attacked, Naruto dodged.

Naruto attacked, Sasuke dodged.

"Come on teme!" Naruto attacked. "Stop holding back"

Their battle went on for several minutes; attack, dodge, attack, block, but neither gained the advantage. Naruto's irritation was reaching its peak. He was taking it easy of the distracted Uchiha. How could somebody, who had done what Sasuke did, allow himself to get distracted? He shouldn't even have been able to be distracted.

Growling, Naruto blocked Sasuke's last attack, only to punch him in the face, hard. Sasuke flew across the field and hit a tree, knocking it over.

Making his way over to Sasuke, Naruto shook his head. He shouldn't have done that. Sasuke had a lot of him mind, and didn't need this.

It took a few tried for Sasuke to get up, Naruto helped him. "Sorry, man." Naruto pulled Sasuke to his feet, and surprisingly, the Uchiha let him. Sasuke swayed a little on his feet. Finding this worrisome, Naruto turned the teme around and got a good look at his face.

"Oh shit" Naruto gaped.

"aaarrruuoo, imm ooin ooo ihhh ooo" Sasuke winced. His jaw was tilted in an odd angle. Blood was pouring from his mouth.

$%^&*(^%^&

"Sakura!" A nurse came running down the hall just as the pink hairs medic made her way from a patient's room.

"What is it?" She hated when people ran after her with that panic in their eyes. It usually ended in death, or her staying up for several days making sure that they didn't die. Moving quickly to the panicing nurse, she allowed the woman to lead the way.

"There was an accident on the training ground."

Sakura sighed. Great! "Who was involved."

"Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura laughed. It was short, but loud. She knew she shouldn't have, but this was just too good. Of course there was an accident at the training grounds. She shook her head. No one was seriously hurt. Neither boy would hurt the other bad enough that death was an option. In a hospital bed or cast for a few days maybe, but death. No. Never!

"Do you find this funny, Miss Haruno?" The nurse glared at her.

"Yes, quite!" She smiled at the nurse, who looked rather offended. "Which room is Naruto in?"

The nurse looked at her funny before stopping in front of an ICU room.

The nurse walked away, leaving Sakura with a strange feeling in her gut. What was that about? If Sasuke didn't hurt Naruto…then…

She turned the nob and opened the door.

"You have got to be kidding me!"


End file.
